Increasing Affections
by AbbieL
Summary: It's been four years since the relationship agreement has been signed. Unbeknownst to Amy, those infamous attempts to increase Sheldon's affection towards her have been working quite effectively. Rated M for mature themes, sexuality, language, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please forgive any spelling mistakes, english is not my native language.**

**Also to those who were following my Harvest Moon story, I'm really sorry about the long wait, but I won't be releasing any new chapters anytime soon.**

**I hope you guys like this.**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was yet another warm summer night in the city of Pasadena, California. Sheldon sat in his apartment, staring at the computer screen, most specifically watching the clock, almost too impatiently. Another thirty minutes and she would be here. He squeezed his blue eyes shut, running a hand across his face in frustration, nearly allowing himself to let out a groan, but that was just not like him. He was no animal. Sheldon composed himself, taking a breath and trying to shift his focus back to the task at hand.

He wanted to get some progress done on his work before being dragged into the pointless social convention that was date night, but his mind kept betraying him, causing the genius to wonder about a certain someone at the most inappropriate times. _Vixen_, he thought, with a tinge of resentment, and some other feeling he couldn't quite figure out. Nor did he want to, no. Romance was nothing but shenanigans that often got in the way of great achievements, such as, perhaps, a certain Nobel Prize he yearned for so long. This was his goal, and Sheldon Lee Cooper, Ph.D, had vowed to never get anyone get in his way, no matter what.

Surely he meant to keep her by his side for as long as they could enjoy eachothers company. Amy was bright and quirky, a woman like no other he ever met before. Unlike most people, she understood him, and despite the increasing attempts to start a physical relationship, she was still rather patient with him. He was deeply found of her, alas, the hotsy-totsy from Glendale was starting to get in the way of his work. And he did not like this, not one bit.

_"This is ridiculous."_ , he mumbled, closing the lid of his laptop. Sheldon walked into his room, changed into his date night clothes comfortable shoes, gray pants and a black formal shirt. He pondered ending things with Amy and possibly going back to their boy/friend/girl/friend status, and felt a strange pang against his chest. _Most illogical_, the physicist thought.

As he finished neatly combing his hair, Sheldon hear a knock on the front door. Looking at his watch, he took notice of the time. 7 PM, it read._ Always sharp on time_. He walked back into the living room and peered through the hole, a simple, but necessary safety precaution. Amy stood there, her image blurry and distorted through the round, small glass. He tore his eyes off the peep hole and twisted the keys, calmly opening the door for her.

_"Hello Amy."_ , he greeted, offering a small smile. He noticed her hair was kept as usual, long and straight, but she had definitely bothered to put on some makeup tonight. Her eyelashes were longer, and her lips looked somewhat glossy. _Penny and her damn influences_, he figured, but he had to admit Amy did not look bad. Not at all.

_"Hello there Sheldon."_ , she nodded his way, and he step aside to let her in. He locked the door once more and turned, glancing her way as she stood by the couch. _"How was your day?"_

_"It was fine, thank you."_ , Sheldon said curtly, there would be time to catch her on with details on his progress later. He made a quick scan of her attire: a dark blue dress with sleeves that went to her elbows, and the skirt almost hit her knees, but it was still a lot shorter than the skirts she usually wore. Actually, he realized the clothes she had been wearing were getting overall shorter as time passed by. Once again, probably Penny's doing. He didn t really have an opinion on it, Amy was a smart, independent woman, and she could wear whatever she liked.

The dress had a vintage-y look, and somewhat resembled the female uniforms on Star Trek: The Original Series, he thought with amusement. Was she doing this on purpose? Amy had not mentioned any of her attempts to increase his feelings for her in over a year now. He figured she would have finally gave up on this nonsense, but one could never be sure; she really was a tricky little vixen, after all. Finally, he ended his analysis of her outfit choice for the evening, noticing how she had black tights on, and black flats. He knew Amy couldn't bear to wear heels, and he was secretly thankful for that.

_"My apologies."_, he finally said, taking notice of the silence that filled the room. He had been looking at her for at least five seconds without uttering another word. _"How have you been?_"

_"I'm alright."_ , she smiled, taking a seat next to his famous spot on the leather couch. Her green eyes followed him across the room, always fascinated by how adorable her boyfriend was even though he wasn t even trying.

_"I'll just go grab my bag and we can be on our way"_, he gestured for her to wait there, and walked into his room, picking up the messager bag that lay casually on top of his tidy bed. His Enterprise sheets caught his attention, and for a moment he thought about Amy's dress, and how good she looked tonight.

_Good?!_ He stepped back and softly leaned his back against the wall, placing a hand against his chest. His heartbeat was irregular. Maybe he was having a panic attack? _Pull yourself together, Cooper!_

_"Sheldon?"_ , he heard her voice from afar. Sheldon stiffened, opening his mouth to speak, but shut it before any words could come out. He frowned, worried that perhaps he was getting sick. No, it could not be. He always made sure to avoid contact with germs. Taking a deep breath, he turned off the light switch on his room and exited through the door, his eyes meeting Amy's as he stepped back into living room. There was a hint of worry in her face, and he felt the need to calm her down, even though he was the one freaking out, apparently.

_"I got a little distracted."_ , he gave her an unusual boyish grin, fidgeting with the straps of his bag.

Amy stood up, quirking a dark brow at him, watching her lanky boyfriend with curiosity. He seemed a little distressed. _"Are you okay?"_, the concern in her voice was apparent.

_"Oh, yes, of course."_, the grin had switched into a forced smile, as he tried to shake off the feelings of unease. _"We should go. I have a table reserved for us and as you already know, I despise running late."_

Amy beamed, glad to see the good old Sheldon Cooper back. For a moment there it seemed his mind was elsewhere, but it was probably just her being overzealous. She _did_ love him, after all. Her eyes followed as he crossed the living room, as he opened the door, and she exited promptly, excited about another date night. Sheldon followed shortly, locking the door before walking down the stairs hand in hand with her.

_Just another concession to keep Amy in line_, he thought, trying to convince himself how much he disliked this whole hand holding business, but a small voice within his mind questioned him, unconvinced. _Is it?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please forgive any spelling mistakes, english is not my native language.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Sheldon arrived home from his date night with Amy, feeling quite satisfied with the quality time they spent together. He caught her up on the latest progress on his work, while she listened carefully, and told him about her research aswell. He had pushed away any thoughts of ending things with her, deciding he enjoyed her role in his life way too much to give up on this relationship. Plus, he had done so much to accommodate her into his life. One doesn't just throw away four years out of the window, that would be just silly, he concluded. Not to mention Sheldon was somewhat scared that if he let go of whatever they had, Amy would start spending her time on something else, perhaps _someone_ else, and they wouldn't have so much fun together as they do nowadays. No, they definitely could not go back to being just friends. That wouldn't do.

Sheldon took a quick shower and slip on his robe, walking into the living room to bid his roommate Leonard goodnight before he headed off to bed. He switched off the lights and closed the door, proceeding to bury himself under the covers. Again, the Star Trek sheets. It was dark, but he knew they were still there. For what felt like ages, his mind was clouded with memories of Amy, but he brushed them off, determined to achieve REM sleep as he did every single night.

...

_He woke up in a strange place, sweating, feeling his skin burn like it was on fire. His breath was unsteady, and he put his hand against his forehead, feeling dizzy. Where...?_

_His eyes finally managed to make out the shapes in the room. Something inside his mind told him it was his own chambers. The décor was so weird, yet familiar to him: a mix of retro and futuristic style, like a scenery out of fiction._

_"Fiction". The word made something click inside him, and he looked down at himself. He wore clothes that somewhat clug to his slim, tall figure: a blue top with some sort of emblem over his chest, black pants, black boots. His deep blue eyes widened, and his thin lips tightened in a line, his shoulders tensing at realization. No way..._

_Slim fingers ran through his face and hair, and he felt everything was in its right place, except... wait, what is this? He traced the outline of his ears, feeling a pointy end, instead of the usual round ones. At that moment he felt the desperate need for a mirror. His eyes frantically ran across the strange room as he held his own ears, his mouth open in shock._

_There! He darted off what he assumed was his bed, and ran towards the reflective material hanging on one of the walls. He gasped, unable to believe his own eyes. A half-blooded Vulcan man stared back at him through the mirror, but it took him a full minute before he realized he was looking at himself. Sheldon Lee Cooper looked just like his usual self, aside from the Enterprise uniform, and those pointy Vulcan ears on the sides of his head._

_Sheldon kept patting his own head in disbelief, positive this was a dream. He untensed slightly, deciding it must be a good dream, then. Suddenly, there was a noise behind him, and a voice called his name. "Dr. Cooper?"_

_Startled, he turned in a swift movement, and his eyes darted towards the door, now open, as the uninvited guest made its way in. The door closed behind the stranger and he realized it was a woman, around her late 20s, a brunette with long hair and creamy, pale skin. The uniform dress fit her in a nice way, and his skin burned even further, reminding him of the conditions he found himself in upon waking up. His throat went dry. What is this feeling?_

_She adjusted her glasses and coughed, lifting her brows at him. "The captain told me you have been unusually sick lately. He didn't fill me in with the details for some reason, but he specifically asked me to take care of you."_

_Sheldon looked at the badge on her dress and recognized it immediately. Medical department. He stared once more into her eyes and his head felt dizzy. "I need to sit down.", he pressed his palm against his forehead and took a few steps back, sitting on the edge of his bed._

_"Of course!" , she followed, standing in front of him, but keeping a safe distance. The look on her face was serious and determined. Had he really been sick? Perhaps this wasn't such a good dream after all._

_"I'll need to take a blood sample, if you don't mind.", she said, placing a bag on the bed and proceeding to open it, taking a few things out. He looked at the syringe and cringed, Vulcan Sheldon apparently wasn't tolerant of the sight of blood either, however if he really was sick he could tolerate the horror for the time being. He nodded silently, and she placed a chair in front of him, so she could sit down._

_Once the doctor had set things up, he turned his face towards the nearest wall, staring at nothing in particular. He felt the sting of the syringe and winced, part of his strength leaving him, aswell as a small portion of his blood. His eyes betrayed him, allowing his gaze to fall upon his tense arm, a drop of green blood forming where the needle was mere moments ago. She wiped it away quickly, and placed a patch to make sure it would heal properly. "All done."_

_He slowly put down his arm, eyes watching intently as she peeled off her latex gloves. The burning feeling came back, growing in intensity, and he felt the foreign need to touch her, quietly wondering if she too felt herself burn. Almost unconsciously, he let instincts take over, and reached for her arm, but she winced and retreated, her wide green eyes on his blue ones. She looked alarmed, and her cheeks were flushing red._

_"I-I was afraid this would be the case.", she tripped over words, staring down at her lap, her hands entwining over her lap as the female doctor frowned. She pushed her glasses back with the tip of her fingers, inhaling deeply before looking back up at him. "Dr. Cooper, it seems I won't need to send your blood sample to the lab in order to diagnose your.. erm, condition."_

_He watched, still in silence, as she stood up and put the chair aside, wiping her forehead as if she had not been feeling so good. "I should have known when I started to feel weird a couple of days ago."_

_For the first time in a while he felt the need to speak his mind. "I'm sorry?", he interrupted, instantly catching her gaze on his. "What are you talking about?"_

_The doctor made a few faces, avoiding his piercing stare as she blinked several times. She moistened her lips before looking his way again. "Dr. Cooper.", his name rolled off her lips, and he saw her cross her arms in front of her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again, finally deciding to drop the bomb. "It seems like you are experiencing Pon Farr."_

_Sheldon gasped in horror, his eyes as wide as the moment he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He gave her an offended look, scowling. "Come again?!"_

_"Well, you and I both, to be fair.", she gave the most awkward grin ever, running a hand up and down against her arm, feeling overly self-conscious now. "I feared this could happen, considering how close we work together, and how long we have known eachother. The whole telephatic bond thing, you know."_

_"This is preposterous!" , he exclaimed, getting up, a fury suddenly taking over him. His hormones were raging, but he couldn't help but act on them. "I would never subject myself to such a shameful condition."_

_The female doctor took another step back. The startled look on her face did something to him. She looked like a cornered baby deer, looking for a way out. Why did that entice him so much? "Dr. Cooper, I m afraid you don't really get a say in it. As you know, Vulcans, and most half-Vulcans are subject to Pon Farr every seven years of their existence. As much as I know you are a brilliant man, I highly doubt you are any exception to the case.", she managed to say, her hands open in front of her defensively._

_"That... that can't be." , he mumbled under his hot breath, staring hard at the floor, then at his own hands, as if they were the most fascinating thing in the whole world. He could almost see the heat emanating from his own skin. The symptoms were all there, he couldn't deny it any further. He just felt so ashamed. "Oh no."_

_"As your doctor I can tell you the three ways to sate the blood fever.", she explained, slowly managing to get herself together. "But I'm sure you already know what must be done."_

_He shut is eyes, pondering. Participating in kal-if-fee seemed rather exciting, but he was no warrior, and valued his own life too much to risk it. Sheldon suddenly felt another surge of hormones as he almost convinced himself that intensive meditation would have to do, but he knew he was well beyond that point right now. The half-Vulcan inhaled sharply, slowly bringing his eyes up to her alarmed, green orbs, as something gradually took over him. Something dangerous._

_"It seems there is no way around this.", he said in a cold tone, before taking a further step towards her. She stepped back, feeling the urge to scream and run, but there was some odd sort of energy passing between them that was keeping her there. Had both lost their mind?_

_"W-what what are you doing?!", she felt her back hit the wall, as he towered over her, just a step away from closing the distance between their bodies._

_"It can t be helped." , he stated, his voice a tone deeper than it usually was. He took a final step towards her, the tip of their boots touching, and he heard her gasp. He had completely forgotten this was all supposed to be just a dream, losing himself, allowing the fever to take over his actions. He just had to make the burning stop. "It's all your fault anyway. You're always insisting on finding new ways to increase my feelings for you. Well, congratulations, Amy.", he nearly hissed her name, narrowing his darkened eyes as his face came dangerously close to hers._

_"Stop it!", she fumbled through her pockets, and took out a communication device, threatening to call security on him. Her free hand pressed against his chest, trying to resist his weight, but she felt her strength leave her as the telepathic bond they shared intensified, forcing her to slowly give in._

_"Oh no, you won't". , Sheldon felt anger boil within him, and reached over, squeezing her frail wrist with a power he did not know he had. She cried out and dropped the device, and he smashed it with his boot, crushing the poor thing to bits. Before she could tell what was going on, he had both her arms pinned fiercely above her, and he pressed his body against hers, the heat between their bodies unbearable._

_Amy's eyes darted down to where their bodies met, and she felt his hard on against her. She attempted to stifle a moan, but it was useless. He dug his face against the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent, so sweet and innocent. Something purely evil inside him made the half-Vulcan smirk, and he nibbled the sensitive spot, testing her._

_"S-Sheldon!" , she cried out, perking up against him, her own instincts kicking in. Suddenly, she didn't felt so much like resisting. He gently let go off her wrists and gave her an apologetic kiss on the side of her face, near her ear, and wiped off a tear that threatened to fall from one of her eyes. Amy sighed, able to relax a little, but was surprised by his agile hands picking her up by the waist and forcing Amy to use her legs to hold on to him, being further pressed against the wall. She blushed, now face to face with him, his obvious erection pressing against her core._

_Sheldon let his hands trail across her smooth legs, inside her skirt, nearly reaching her most intimate parts. He stared quietly as she shuddered in anticipation, his fingers expertly playing with the straps of her underwear._

_He buried his face against her neck again, beginning to drag the thin material down her legs. There it was again, that devious smirk, so unlike him._

_"Now, to take what is mine."_

_..._

Sheldon woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and gasping for breath. He sat down abruptly and put his hand against his head, huffing, before jerking his head towards the alarm clock. 4 AM. He felt something tingle between his long legs, and peered down, looking at how his hard on made a tent against his precious Star Trek sheets. He dropped his weight back on the bed, forcing himself to lay down, and stared at the ceiling.

_"Oh boy..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please forgive any spelling mistakes, english is not my native language.**

**CHAPTER 3**

10 AM. The Skype noise ringed from her laptop, and Amy rolled off the bed lazily, looking like a total mess.

Her hair was wild and she had nothing but a loose top and boyshorts on. She scratched the back of her head, feeling as if she had been hit by a truck, and struggled to find her glasses on top of the nightstand. She put them on and strolled into the living room, where the laptop still rung. Sheldon's face popped on the videochat as she accepted the call, sitting down on a chair and leaning over the counter with a sleepy look on her face.

_"Amy Farrah Fowler, were you sleeping just now? Do you know what time is it?"_, her boyfriend scolded her, a frown upon his pale features. Usually she would be delighted to talk to him, but today was not one of these days.

_"Yes, Sheldon."_, the neurobiologist rolled her eyes, resting her chin on her hand. _"What's up?"_

_"What's up?"_ , he parroted, indignant. She felt his eyes taking in her messy looks, or at least the parts he could see through the webcam. _"I should be asking you what's up! What happened to you?"_

Amy ran a hand across her face and blinked, trying to shake the feelings of drowsiness off. It was proving to be more difficult than she thought. _"Penny and Bernadette came over for a surprise girl's night after I arrived home from our date."_ , she paused, groaning while massaging her temples._ "I'm never drinking wine again."_

_"I'll just pretend I belive that."_ , he quirked a brow, obviously judging her for allowing herself to be so heavily influenced by his neighbor, Penny.

_"Anyway, did you sleep well?"_ , Amy gave him a lazy smile, adjusting her small figure in her seat. Sheldon noticed the way the fabric of her top slowly slid off one of her shoulders, exposing the strap of her emerald green bra. He unconsciously licked his upper lip, his mind flooding with memories of a dream that would be forever imprinted in his eidetic memory. However, before she could notice what was going on, he shot his eyes back up, annoyed at how easily he allowed himself to remember that awful fantasy.

_"I slept quite well, as usual, thank you for asking."_, he lied, but somehow this time lying didn't seem like such a hard task after all. _"I don't think I can say the same about you."_

Amy raised her brows at him and frowned, trying really hard not to be angered by his comments. Her head was punishing her enough for last night's intoxication state, thank you very much. _"Hang on. I m gonna make myself some coffee."_

Before he could protest, she slid off the chair, and he watched her walk around the counter. Blue eyes went wide in shock, and she heard him call her. _"Amy!"_

_"What?"_, she turned, with a pack of filters in her hands. She saw his mouth hanging open, and wondering what this could possibly be about.

_"You are not wearing pants?"_, it sounded more like a protest than a question. She glanced down at herself and felt her cheeks go red, realizing she only slept with her underwear and top on.

_"Oh."_, Amy put the box in the counter, and he saw her run, assuming she was going to put on something more decent. He couldn t help, though, but feel a familiar pang against his trousers, at he let his eyes curiously drift down.

_"Rats."_, he mumbled, unable to believe this was happening again so soon. When she appeared back on screen, he could see she put some comfortable sweatpants, although she didn t bother changing her top, which still hung loose, threatening to expose her pale shoulders once again. He felt the bulge in his pants tighten, and the need to ran his hand over it. _Would she notice?_

Amy smiled shyly and went back to making her coffee, her back now to the screen._ "Sorry about that. How embarrassing."_ Sheldon blinked several times, the rational part of his brain telling him how he was behaving like an ape. His mouth tightened as he struggled to ignore what was going on down there.

_"There is nothing to be embarrassed of."_, he said absent mindedly, still lost in a fight against his hormones. Amy turned and leaned back against the counter, placing her hands on her hips.

_"Come again?"_, she questioned, unsure of what he meant by that. Sheldon recoiled in his seat, finally aware of what he had said. He coughed.

_"What I mean is, I was a little shocked, that's all. It's not like I can ignore you seeing you in such.. revealing.. things."_ , the physicist tried to sound logical as he explained his previous statement, but this proved to be a real challenge. _"You are my girlfriend, after all, I suppose there is no need to be embarrassed about being seen by me."_

Amy felt her chin fall. Was Sheldon Lee Cooper, in his own way, telling her that she was somewhat attractive? And that he didn't really mind seeing her in her underwear? She decided not to press it. Her boyfriend was still trying to get comfortable with the idea of having a physical relationship with her, if he ever decided to have one actually, and the last thing she wanted right now was to scare him. _"Uh."_ , she scratched the back of her head. _"Okay then."_

_"Good."_, he smiled, the strap of her bra and her milky shoulders still catching his focus more often than he would like. He watched intently as she got a cup of coffee and sat back down in front of the laptop. The top tilted further to the side, now revealing the lacy part of her undergarment. He shook his head, trying to pay attention to whatever she was saying.

_".. and then Bernadette said something about being mad at Howard.."_ , she babbled on, sometimes stopping to sip on the warm coffee. When she realized Sheldon had his mind elsewhere, she furrowed her brows and brought her face slightly closer to the webcam. _"Earth to Sheldon!"_

Sheldon snapped back into reality, leaning back against his chair with a look of half surprise, half annoyance. _"I'm sorry, Amy. There is something I gotta deal with. I ll text you later."_

Amy gave him a smile, placing her ceramic mug on the counter. _"I understand. Talk to you later, cuddles."_ Sheldon rolled his eyes as he shut the laptop lid. Usually he would scold her for using that horrible nickname, but there were bigger matters at hand. _Much, much bigger._

Turning his chair away from his desk, Sheldon let his head down, staring at the bulge that insisted on tenting his pants. He narrowed his eyes, slightly disgusted at himself. _"You aren't going to just leave, are you?"_, he said. Nope. The memory of her slim shoulders and how _interesting_ she had looked in those boyshorts haunted him, and made it impossible for his body to cooperate with his rational side.

His blue eyes darted towards the short hallway in front of him, as if searching. He stared at the bathroom door and cocked his head to the side, pondering. Sheldon did not often allow himself the luxury of self-abuse, but something told him this time recurring to kolinahr wouldn't work. _Get a grip, Cooper. You are homo novus. You don't need to do this to yourself._ He heard the voice of logic screaming at him to resist those damn urges, but his body still refused to listen.

_"Maybe just once."_, he said out loud, not worried at being overheard as Leonard had spent the night -and apparently the morning too- at Penny's. _"I need to make it go away."_, his blood flowed down to that certain place, and he shuddered in anxiety, feeling like a degenerate for even considering doing this.

_"No, no, no!"_, he got up and walked in circles, before stopping in front of the hallway again. He closed and opened his fists, as if trying to relieve the tension. Yep, this wasn't doing him any good either. _"Fine!"_, he sighed, throwing his large hands up in the air, before strolling towards the bathroom.

The door flung open, but just as he came inside he made sure to lock the door behind him. He grumbled to himself while taking his clothes off, tossing them across the floor, not even bothering to fold them beforehand. _If I'm gonna act like hormonal, brainless teenager then I might aswell not bother with this right now_, he thought bitterly.

Pushing the shower curtains open, Sheldon turned on the water. This was his second shower since he woke up. The first was a cold one, and it helped relieve his morning tension. It was tough, but it seemed to work. _How come I didn't think of this before?_ , he beamed, his eyes shining as if he had figured the answers to all the mysteries in the universe.

He switched to cold water and stepped in the shower, wincing at how chilly it felt. Sheldon looked down, silently waiting for his hard on to go away as expected, however it only stared back, pointing, as if mocking him. _That woman.. what has she done to me? I refuse to become a slave to my base urges! Oh, what am I saying? I'm not even supposed to have those urges in the first place!_

The physicist groaned, bumping his head against a cold tile in the wall. He couldn't help thinking about Amy, and how strange it was to feel attracted to her even when she looked like a total mess. Sheldon sighed, trying hard to erase the fact that he had just thought of her as attractive from his mind, but it was useless. Damn eidetic memory.

He readjusted himself under the shower, a dreadful look upon his face. _"Let's just get this over with."_, he squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a final breath before reaching down, and grabbing his throbbing erection with a hand.

Sheldon felt a shiver run down his spine as he gave himself a light squeeze. The feeling was somewhat unfamiliar, something he swore he would never grow accustomed to. He got a firm grip on the shaft and slowly began to move back and forth, somewhat enjoying how soft the skin down there felt. He was particularly affected when his hand ran over the head, and let out a gasp of pleasure upon hitting that sweet, sensitive spot.

_"How shameful."_, he said to no one in particular, gradually finding the right rhythm. After a while, he felt his mind going blank, unable to remind himself how wrong this all was anymore. And there she was again. Amy, in front of her, only in that loose top and boyshorts. He imagined his hand reaching for one of those slender, pale shoulders, and brushing the material aside to reveal the strap of her bra again. Eventually, his hand traveled down past her torso, passing her enticing hips, towards her backside, where he gave her a light squeeze. He pictured her moaning softly as he tugged on the hem of her underwear, and started to pull the fabric down.

_"Ah."_, he closed his eyes, using his free arm to support himself against the wall. Sheldon bit his lower lip, trying to avoid making any more of those obscene noises that threatened to escape his mouth, but it was hard to concentrate on such small details when he had something much more interesting going on down there.

Now he had stripped her off any article of clothing. She stood before him, naked, and he carefully removed her glasses, placing them somewhere nearby. She looked up at him with a defiant smirk, as if daring him to go further. _I'll show you, little vixen_, he grinned deviously while stroking himself and speeding up his pace. His fantasy-self forced her to turn around, making her cling to the wall, as he ran his hands through her inner thighs, teasing her.

_"Sheldon, please!"_, he imagined her pleading, wanting him more than anything in this world. He leaned forward and hugged her waist, pulling her against his bare chest.

_"It's Dr. Cooper for you, woman."_, Sheldon corrected her, causing Amy to shudder.

_"Dr. Cooper, please.. I need you."_, she finally said, her voice thick with desire. He let go of her waist, making her support her own weight against the wall once more, his long fingers playing with her entrance before he positioned himself.

_"Good girl."_, he smiled, watching her back arch as he entered her in one abrupt thrust. She was so wet, and he met no resistance. She moaned again and again, as he began moving her inside her, grasping her hips steadily.

Sheldon felt his peak reach him as he continued to fantasize about taking Amy from behind, and his pace increased, driving him to ecstasy. He could almost see it clearly, her face flush and her mouth hanging open, too lost in the moment to care about anything else. And then he came, his whole body shaking as he allowed himself those last few pumps, driving the warm, white liquid out of his body. It took him a moment to finally open his eyes, now dark and filled with lust, and he look at the nasty mess he made. His semen had spilled not only all over his hands, but he also managed to get some on the tub too.

_"Damn."_, he cursed under his breath, proceeding to clean himself and every single corner of the bathroom for the rest of the afternoon.

_**EDIT: Made some corrections. Sorry about that, for some reason the text gets all weird when I write it on Notepad and send it to the Doc Manager.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please forgive any spelling mistakes, english is not my native language.**

**CHAPTER 4**

It was a Friday night, and the gang got together at Leonard and Sheldon's, as usual, eating Chinese food. Sheldon sat comfortably at his spot, Amy by his side, as they listened to their friends talk about the party Raj was throwing the next day, in order to celebrate Stuart's birthday.

_"I was thinking about getting him a superhero themed cake."_, Raj grinned, while sipping on his light beer.

_"That is so sweet, Raj!"_, Bernadette added, patting the shy indian man in the shoulder. He nodded and smiled hers and Howard's way. _"So, what time should we be getting there?"_

_"Around 6 PM, I guess."_, he smirked, and wiggled his brows. _"By the way, it would be nice if you girls brought along some female friends."_

_"Actually, there's this girl who works in UCLA that I guess I could ask to go with us."_, Amy added casually, patting Sheldon on the knee and causing him to flinch. She was used to his fear of human contact and thought nothing of it._ "She really seems to like comic books and she's kind of a shut in. I think she and Stuart could really hit it off."_

_"Excuse me,"_, Sheldon turned to look at her and squinted his eyes, causing his girlfriend to stare right back at him, aswell as the rest of the group. _"Since when did we agree to go on this meaningless gathering?"_

_"Sheldon, it's Stuart's birthday."_, she argued, rolling her eyes at him.

_"Yes, and I'm telling you we are not going."_, he insisted, holding a bowl on his hands. Sheldon didn't really have a problem with Stuart, in fact he thoroughly enjoyed his weekly visits to the comic book store and hanging with the guy wasn't all that bad, but he did have something against Amy and Stuart being in the same room at the same time.

_"Sheldon, you are being unreasonable."_, Leonard cut in, furrowing his brows at his roommate, frustrated by how the physicist could be a real mood killer sometimes. Actually, most of the time. _"Stuart is our friend."_

_"Indeed."_, the tall man nodded, looking down at his bowl of food. _"But I have better things to do than watch you guys getting intoxicated and listen to Raj's awful selection of background music. Like working on my board, per example."_, he spied Amy from the corner of his eyes, and she felt his pressuring gaze upon her. _"I'm sure you would rather do something productive aswell."_

_"Dude!"_, Raj protested, insulted by how he referred to his sophisticated musical taste. Well, at least he thought of it as sophisticated.

_"Hang on!"_, Amy interrupted, silencing Raj with a hand while turning her head towards Sheldon. _"You don't get to decide that for me. I want to go to the party, and as my boyfriend, you should make me company."_

_"I hardly think so."_, he snickered. He wasn't going to lower is standarts just because Amy had different notions of how a relationship should work.

_"Well, then."_, Amy got up, after placing her bowl carefully on the table. _"I'll be going by myself. You can stay here and work."_, she turned to Raj and smiled his way, but everyone could see how irritated she really was. _"Raj, I'll be there at six. See you guys tomorrow."_

With that, Amy was gone out the door. Sheldon looked behind him, watching her go with a puzzled look upon his pale face. After a moment, he shot a look at Penny, who was quietly watching the whole thing while nibbling on a piece of chicken. _"Well, I hope you are happy. This is all your doing."_

She squinted at him, confused. _"What?"_ Penny felt Leonard's hand on her arm, probably trying to calm her down, but it was useless.

_"After you became, as you gals like to put it, –B.F.F.'s–, Amy has been craving those pointless social interactions."_, Sheldon rolled his eyes and gave her his trademark indifferent look, as if he had nothing to do with Amy's angry exit just now.

_"Yeah, guess what?"_, Penny quirked a blonde brow at him, a defying expression upon her pretty features. She had her chopsticks pointing at him in a sassy way. _"Amy is growing up, Sheldon. Maybe you should do the same." _Penny got up and kissed Leonard briefly in the lips, before leaving to her own apartment, tired of Sheldon's childish ways, at least for now.

Sheldon frowned. _"I didn't know their PMS could be synchronized too."_

Leonard chuckled and got up, piling up the dishes and taking them to the sink. _"Buddy, if anyone here is PMSing, that would be you."_

Howard, Bernadette and Howard stifled a laugh, and exchanged looks, agreeing it was about time they headed off too. Sheldon simply stared at Leonard, obviously annoyed. _"Alright guys, we are gonna go home now. Come Raj, we will give you a lift. Nighty night!"_

_"Well, guess I'll be retiring to my room now."_, Sheldon mumbled, lifting himself up and walking into the hallway._ "Have a good night, Leonard."_

_"Sleep tight."_, Leonard said while washing the dishes, without looking back.

That night, Sheldon laid in his bed, infuriated by how Amy insisted on agreeing to show up at that stupid party even though he clearly expressed his feelings about it. He wouldn't admit it, but he was also kind of worried about her possibly getting intoxicated, without having him around to keep an eye on her. Amy could get rather feisty while under the influences of alcohol. What if Stuart or some other smarty pants tried to hit on her? He wouldn't be there to prevent it.

_"This is nonsense."_, he shut his eyes, while whispering to himself. _"I'm not going to that party and that's it."_

**_Thank you all for the reviews! It's always great to hear your feedback._**

**_ ChaliceInnana: I know, right! They can be really hard to write about without going OOC. BTW I'm loving your current story!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please forgive any spelling mistakes, english is not my native language.**

**CHAPTER 5**

The music blasted through the rooms inside the indian astrophysicist's modest apartment. The place wasn't crowded, but Raj was glad to find out that a good amount of his guests decided to show up. Stuart didn't know most of them, he didn't have too many friends aside from his usual clients at the comic book store, but he was glad that for the first time in many years somebody bothered to throw him such a nice birthday party. Not to mention, almost half of the guests were girls, thanks to Penny and Bernadette's combined efforts.

Amy had been there since 6 PM. Her obsession with being always on time was one of the many traits she shared with her boyfriend. She sat in the couch with the coworker she had asked to tag along, Sarah, a woman about Amy's age. She was also about Amy's height, if not slightly taller, and had her natural red hair tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes were a pretty emerald shade, and she wore modest clothes, a simple blouse combined with a skirt that hit barely above her skinny knees. Amy decided to go for a burgundy skater dress Penny had bought for her not too long ago, a cardigan, black tights and flats.

"So, what do you think?", Amy grinned, talking close to her coworker's ear.

Sarah blushed and giggled. "He's cute.", she tossed a look at Stuart, while he talked to Raj in a corner, holding a beer in his hand.

"You should go wish him a happy birthday.", Amy said, wiggling her brows suggestively. Sarah simply smiled and put a hand over her mouth, before sipping on her drink.

Amy felt something drop on the couch right next to her, and turned around only to see Penny laughing and holding her own drink. She also saw Leonard pat her in the shoulder before walking towards his male friends. Bernadette gave Howard a quick peck on the lips, before hurrying to the couch to take the seat next to Sarah. Penny squinted her eyes and smirked at Amy and her coworker. "Heeey girls! Watcha talkin' about?"

The brunette winked at her bestie. "I'm trying to convince Sarah here to go talk to Stuart. She thinks he's cute."

"Oh, I don't know.", Sarah had a crooked smile on, playing with the hem of her skirt. "I bet he didn't notice me."

"What, are you kidding me?", Penny beamed and reached for the redhead's hand, giving her a light squeeze. "I just saw him cast several looks your way. I think he's into you!"

"Really?", the shy girl blinked. She turned to look at Bernadette, who was nodding and offering a kind expression. Sarah gave her drink a last sip, before getting up with a determined look upon her face. "I'm gonna do it."

"You go girl!", Penny cheered, as the three friends watched her walk Stuart's way. They saw Stuart blink as she approached him in the corner, and assumed she was congratulating him for his birthday. He said something back and smiled, blushing slightly, and the girls turned around once more, glad to see them hit it off. "Aw, they look so cute."

"I knew they would be a good match.", Amy added proudly, and she raised her glass, offering a toast. "Cheers!" The girls clinked their glasses together and laughed, having a really good time.

"We wouldn't be able to do that if Sheldon was here!", Bernadette joked, but was surprised to see Amy cast her a sullen look. "Oh, sorry Amy. I forgot you were still mad at him."

"It's just that's been four years. FOUR years, you guys!", Amy threw her hands up in frustration, and frowned. "Sheldon hasn't changed a bit! He can be so strict sometimes."

Penny nodded, squeezing Amy's shoulder reassuringly. "I know Ames, he was really a jerk yesterday. But look, he did improve a little! Didn't you tell me the other day he sort of admitted to thinking you are attractive?"

"Well, that wasn't exactly what he said, but..", Amy quirked a brow, not entirely convinced he was even capable of being physically attracted to anything, ever.

"No but!", Penny cut in. "Amy, trust me. I know it's been a rough ride, but I have known Sheldon for years, and I can tell the guy has changed, and for the better. He has made so many compromises for you! Seriously, the guy I met back when I moved was a total shut in, and you are slowly getting him to come out of his shell, I just know it."

Amy smiled, and gave a short nod. "Yes, perhaps you are right. I guess I will Skype him tomorrow and apologize for storming off like that. Plus, I knew what I was getting into four years ago when I signed the agreement."

"That's the spirit!", Bernadette said, but deep down she felt a little sad for Amy, having to settle down with the lunatic that was Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

…

It was almost 10 PM. Stuart waved as Sarah left Raj's apartment, after explaining she had to get up early the next day, and once again wishing him a happy birthday. He smiled, closing the door behind him, and going back to the festivities.

Spotting Amy on the balcony, he strolled her way. Stuart leaned against the fence. He looked happy. "Your coworker is amazing. Thank you for bringing her along."

"You are welcome.", the brunette nodded, raising her glass at him. "I knew you guys would get along!"

Back in the livingroom, Raj heard the bell ring, and spied through the peep hole, only to find a very pissed looking Sheldon standing there. He opened the door and greeted his friend with open arms. "Sheldon! You came!"

Sheldon narrowed his blue eyes at the indian man, noticing Raj was way past "just tipsy" by now. He assumed so were his guests. "Save it, Koothrappali.", the physicist waved him off. "I'm here to check up on Amy. Where is she?"

"Ohh, Dr. Cooper came to rescue his lady love!", Raj mocked him, leaning against the door frame, but Sheldon allowed himself in anyway. "She's right there in the balcony talking to Stuart."

"Stuart?!", Sheldon fumed, clenching his fists. He rushed towards the balcony, without saying another word.

"Go get her tiger!, Raj laughed behind him, closing the door clumsily.

Outside, Amy and Stuart still chatted, but were interrupted by a very angered Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper pulling her by the arm. Amy stumbled backwards, nearly spilling the last contents of her drink.

"Sheldon?", she raised her brows at him, dizzy and confused. He held her arm a bit too tight, and refused to let go.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing with MY woman?", he hissed at Stuart, ignoring her.

"We were just talking!", Stuart held his hands up defensively.

"Sheldon, you are making a scene!", Amy told him in a hushed tone, realizing some people inside were starting to stare.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, this is a violation of the relationship agreement!", he finally turned to look at her, his voice high pitched, a sign of how upset he really was.

"Yeah? How so?", Amy placed her hands on her hips, frowning at him. Sheldon let go of her arm hesitantly, and paused, probably trying to come up with an excuse for his ridiculous behavior.

"Well… I don't know yet, but I'm pretty sure you are breaking a rule here!", he crossed his arms, looking rather childish. She sneered at him.

"So I'm not allowed to talk to other guys anymore?", she crossed her own arms. "I can't have any male friends? Do you want me to stop talking to Leonard, Howard and Raj aswell?"

Sheldon look a little taken back, and his expression softened a little. "No, they are a different case."

Stuart saw an opportunity to try to mend things. He took a step forward. "Sheldon, she was just telling me about her coworker, the one she introduced me today. She left a few minutes ago, you just missed her.", he watched with caution as Sheldon and Amy turned to him. "I'm being honest. There is no need to be jealous."

"Jealous?", Sheldon laughed in a sarcastic way. "I'm not jealous. I'm just making sure Amy carries out with the terms that, may I add..", he turned to her once more. "You agreed to."

"Oh, please!", Amy stared at him in disbelief. "You can't even admit you were jealous! Just face it Sheldon, you saw your girlfriend talking to another guy and you felt threatened!"

Sheldon gasped. "Don't be ridiculous! I am Dr. Sheldon Cooper. I have two PhDs . I don't feel threatened by anyone, specially some broke comic book store owner!"

"Hey!", Stuart protested, hurt by those words. Amy and Sheldon stared at him for interrupting their argument, and he gave them a nervous smile, proceeding to leave the balcony and possibly escape from this whole mess.

"You know what, Sheldon?", Amy sighed, shaking her head. "Right now you are really making me regret signing that relationship agreement. I thought that after four years you would have matured, but it seems I was wrong to expect that from you."

Those words made him feel like he had been just punched in the stomach. He didn't like not living up to expectations. In fact, he always surpassed them with ease. "What are you saying?"

Amy went silent for a moment. "I don't know.", she looked at him one last time before walking off, leaving Sheldon all by himself in the balcony.

Leonard walked in shortly after, having seen and heard everything that happened just now. He put his hand on Sheldon's shoulders, but his roommate's blue eyes didn't move away from the door she just exited through. "You okay buddy?"

It took a while before Sheldon was finally able to speak again. "Leonard."

"Yes?", the shorter man offered him a sympathetic look.

"Did Amy just break up with me?"

**_I promise there is more smut to come, I just thought the story would be too bland without a little blad without a little drama._**

**_Becca: Thanks for the tip! Does it look better now?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please forgive any spelling mistakes, english is not my native language.**

**CHAPTER 6**

It had been a week since the whole party fiasco. Amy sat in her apartment, looking at the laptop's screen, having just refused another Skype call from her boyfriend… if she could still be calling him that. He had tried texting and calling her phone all week, but she needed some time to think.

Her cellphone ringed again, and she assumed it was Sheldon, probably dying to scold her for whatever rule of the Relationship Agreement she broke, or for ignoring him, or maybe worse. Amy cringed at the thought of losing him, a part of her regretting cutting all contact with him for so many days, but she had to be strong and put her foot down this time.

"Penny?", she muttered to herself, after picking her phone up. She took it to her ear and spoke. "Hello?"

"Ames!", Penny called from the other side of the line, sounding worried. "I haven't heard about you all week! Are you alright?"

Amy sighed, she had been avoiding her phone and all forms of communication since her fight with Sheldon and cluelessly ended up blowing off her friends aswell. She had so much in her mind, it was hard to remember she had a social life, and there were people out there that worried for her well being. "Yes bestie, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I know I've been kind of distant."

"You're really mad at him, aren't you?", the blonde asked.

"No. I'm not even mad anymore. This is just Sheldon being Sheldon.", Amy shook her head, while pressing the phone to her ear. "I'm actually a little mad at myself for agreeing with this whole Relationship Agreement thing in the first place. This is insane, Penny. Sheldon always wants to get his way. I thought I could soften him up after a while, but it's about time I face the facts… he is never going to change, at least not for me."

"Aw, sweetie.", Penny sounded like a concerned mother. Sure, the Shamy could be perhaps the weirdest couple she had ever seen, but she loved both her friends and wanted them to work things out. "I told you, he is changing. You just need to keep betting on him!"

"Sorry Penny. This time I don't think even your kind words can convince me to change my mind.", Amy said, feeling defeated. "I think I'm gonna go get some rest. Can we talk later?" Penny said it was okay, and hung up, with some hesitation. Amy closed her laptop and laid on her couch, feeling weary.

Maybe it was really for the best if they went their separate ways. Sheldon could once again focus all of his efforts on his research, and perhaps she should be doing the same. Or maybe she could find someone who could satisfy her needs, both mentally and physically.

She turned around and sighed heavily, burying her face against a cushion. It was no use. No other man was as charming as Sheldon Cooper. No other man had his wits. He was just so sexy and confident. Too bad his intimacy issues had finally taken their toll on their relationship.

"I suppose I let my hopes grow too high at some point during those four years.", she told herself, turning around again. She stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours, unable to fall asleep, nor was she entirely conscious either.

*Knock knock knock*

Amy.

*Knock knock knock*

Amy.

*Knock knock knock*

Amy!

The neurobiologist instantly recognized the OCD knocking and made herself sit up straight. She furrowed her brows, afraid that her now possibly ex-boyfriend came all this way to finally end things for good. She slowly walked to the door and opened it for him.

"Sheldon.", she gave him a sad greeting, looking like she hadn't slept for days. Sheldon didn't look his best either.

"Amy.", he nodded, holding the strap of his messager bag a little too tight. "May I come in?"

Amy step aside and let him inside her apartment, proceeding to close and lock the front door afterwards. He sat on her couch and gestured for her to do the same, and she complied, hesitantly.

"Amy, you haven't been answering my calls.", he said, trying to keep a cool façade. "I don't think I need to explain how the things you said last Saturday left me quite confused, and to be honest, a little anxious too. You know I don't care for uncertainties."

"I know.", her mouth tightened, forming a line. "I needed to be alone for a while."

"Well, I came here to discuss the current status of our relationship.", he said right off the bat, his gaze cold, and she almost shivered. Amy could feel bad news coming.

"Okay.", she nodded. "That's fair."

"Good.", Sheldon said, then paused, as if he wanted to say something, but he was unsure. His mouth twisted and he averted her gaze. After a few seconds, he looked back up again, trying to remain calm, but she could see a glint in his deep blue eyes. He looked sad. _Oh boy, here it comes_. She held her breath, tears threatening to form in her own eyes. "Amy.. are you breaking up with me?"

Amy let out the breath she had been holding, frowned and recoiled in her seat, as if surprised. That wasn't exactly what she expected him to say. She expected him to come to her with his mind made up, and to tear their agreement apart. But something told her that wasn't what he wanted, not quite. "Oh.", she blinked, adjusting her glasses. "I don't know, Sheldon.. but perhaps it is for the best."

Sheldon could see she was fighting the tears, as he fought his own. "Why would that be for the best? Amy, it's been four years. We get along so well!"

Although she was mesmerized by the fact that he was somewhat fighting for whatever it was they still had, Amy still felt her heart tore apart. She wanted him, but it was just not enough anymore. "I know, I know. But those reasons aren't enough to keep two people together. We are not just friends anymore Sheldon, you made that clear four years ago when you made me sign the Relationship Agreement. From that moment on I wanted more, and I hoped that in time you would too, but this is clearly going nowhere."

Amy felt something cold touch her. It was Sheldon's own hand reaching for hers. She was surprised, but tried not to flinch, looking down at their fingers. When she looked up at his face again, she saw a blush spread across his handsome, pale features.

"I'm sorry.", he finally said, struggling to keep his eyes on hers. He felt exposed and it made him uncomfortable, but something in the back of his head told him he just had to suck up his pride for now, otherwise he could lose one of the best things that happened in his life. "What should I do?"

The neurobiologist didn't say anything. The whole moment was just so overwhelming. Sheldon Cooper was actually willingly touching her, while apologizing! She really didn't know how to feel about it.

"Amy, please don't break up with me.", Sheldon pleaded, no more able to care if he sounded pathetic or not. He hadn't felt this emotional in a long, long time. "You can be friends with anyone you want. I'll make the necessary amendments so that the Agreement suits your wants too. And you were right, I was jealous of you and Stuart."

Amy's green eyes went wide and she placed her free hand over her mouth, as her chin dropped in shock. She couldn't believe her ears. Sheldon must have died inside a little from having to give up his pride like that. Was she really worth all that?

Sheldon watched as Amy's expression switched from sad to relieved, and he yelped when she suddenly pounced on him, her weight against him on top of the couch. He heard her sob and giggle at the same time. Women could be very misleading sometimes.

"I'm sorry.", she laughed, her face still buried against his neck. His arms had been spread, avoiding contact because she had surprised him, but Amy soon felt Sheldon's long arms envelop her, and she knew that must have been hard for him. "I know you don't like being hugged, but hearing you say those things made me really happy."

Sheldon watched as she moved her face away from his neck, and he was a little startled to find himself a little sad that she did. It was odd, but instead of disgust he somewhat enjoyed the closeness. She wiped away a tear from her eye with her thumb.

"I'm sorry about the way I behaved too. I promise I will be more patient.", Amy smiled kindly, placing her hands against his chest. He was stiff. "And don't worry about the Agreement. I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do. Now let me make you some tea, we need to calm down."

"Wait, Amy.", before she could get up, Amy was stopped by Sheldon's hand holding her wrist, tugging her back into her seat next to him. She sat down and eyed him curiously, as he took both her hands on his, and blushed, a strange yet determined look on his face. She heard him breathe heavily and her green orbs widened as he slowly brought his face closer to hers. "I.. I do want to.", he muttered, his lips hovering over hers, before he closed his eyes and gave her a gentle, brief kiss. When he leaned back again, she opened her eyes, and his cheeks were a deep shade of red. Sheldon gave her a small, shy smile. "Just give me the right time."

Amy placed her fingers over her lips and blinked. Sheldon had kissed her! And he did it because he wanted to! She felt her own face burn, and couldn't help but smile back at her physicist boyfriend. He looked just so sexy relenting to his urges like that.

"I will. Promise."

_**I've been having lots of free time at the office, which is why I'm updating so quickly. Just a heads up.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Please forgive any spelling mistakes, english is not my native language.**

**CHAPTER 7**

Sheldon arrived in his apartment feeling exhausted. Making peace with Amy and their brief "tête-à-tête" had drained the poor physicist of all energy. He found Leonard sitting in the arm chair, eating his dinner while watching TV. As soon as he saw Sheldon walking in, the shorter man grabbed the remote and put it on mute, offering him a look of sympathy.

"Hey Sheldon.", he said. "I heard you and Amy made up."

"What? How do you know that?", Sheldon cocked his head to the side, before pausing and narrowing his eyes. "Wait. Of course, she already told Penny."

"And Penny told me.", Leonard smirked, his girlfriend was known was her inability to keep her mouth shut.

"Women..", the lanky physicist sighed, shaking his head slowly. He walked over to the couch and took a seat in his favored spot.

"I'm proud of you, Shelly.", his best friend mocked. "You're finally growing up!"

"Oh, stop it!", Sheldon rolled his eyes, clearly not in the mood for this. "Leonard, what has that woman done to me? First she gets in the way of my work by causing me to think about her at the most inappropriate times. Then I start having those.. disgusting dreams about her, making me do things that make me want to strangle myself afterwards. And now I'm basically stripped off all my pride just so I can get her to agree to stay with me. It's like I'm going insane!"

Leonard blinked and watched his friend blurt all of those things out at once, through the thick frame of his nerdy glasses. He shifted in his seat and put down the dish he was holding, needing time to process the information. "Hang on, hang on.", he leaned forward. "You said something about dreams. What kind of dreams?"

Almost instantly, Sheldon leaned back in his own seat, looking like a kid caught with his hand on the cookie jar. He swallowed hard. "Nothing. Forget I said that."

"Sheldon..", Leonard's teasing smirk grew wider.

For a while Sheldon just saw there, holding onto the couch while they stared daringly at eachother. "Please don't make me talk about it.", he said abruptly, feeling his cheeks go red.

"Come on!", Leonard laughed. "You know you can talk to me. I won't tell anyone."

Sheldon peered all over the room, making sure no one was listening, before leaning forward. "Alright.", he gave in, knowing he could trust his roommate. This was going to be embarrassing. "You know how a while back Amy was trying to find a way to increase my feelings for her?" Leonard silently nodded, aware of what he was talking about.

Sheldon's mouth tightened and he frowned, looking rather frustrated, as his hands squeezed his own knees. His blue eyes stared down at the floor. "It worked, Leonard. Somehow she managed to get inside my head. That vixen."

Leonard took two fingers to his own mouth, trying to stifle the smile that threatened to form across his lips. He was struggling to remain serious. Four years ago he would never be able to tell someday they would be having this conversation. "Proceed."

"I keep having these dreams..", Sheldon looked up and tried to keep eye contact. He raised his brows. "You know."

"You're having wet dreams about Amy?", Leonard was just dying to burst out in laughter now. He knew he couldn't. He didn't want to scare his best friend away.

"If you're gonna put it in such slang terms.. yes.", the physicist nodded, feeling awkward. He never thought he would have to go through this ridiculous talk, yet there he was, asking Leonard for advice on matters he once believed he would never have to worry about. "And lately not even intense meditation has been keeping me in line. I've been behaving.. badly.", he recalled that one session of self-abuse in the shower and cringed. Perhaps there were details Leonard did not need to know of.

"Well, I guess even the homo novus has the instinct to reproduce.", Leonard snickered, causing his roommate to cast him an angry glance. "Sorry."

"How do I make it stop, Leonard?", Sheldon whined. "I can't be wasting my precious time and neurons on this."

The shorter man rolled his eyes and took off his glasses, using his own t-shirt to clean the lens. "Sheldon, despite what you believe, sex does not make you dumber. If anything, it makes you happier, and more alert. Maybe if you give it a try you can become rid of all this pent up frustration, and who knows, you might loosen up a little? And trust me, you could definitely use the loosening up.", he smiled and put his glasses back on.

"I don't want to become a slave to my own desires like you, Penny, Howard, and basically everyone I happen to know.", Sheldon scowled, unsure. Sex always seemed to change people, and usually for the worse, so why would he subject himself to that?

"You won't.", Leonard replied in a confident manner, shrugging that implied insult off. After all, he was used to Sheldon thinking less of him. "Sure, you'll probably crave physical contact more often than before, but trust me, it's not going to turn you into some psycho that goes around humping anything in sight."

Sheldon tilted his head and tossed his best friend a look of contempt, pressing his lips together. He then blinked and sighed. "I'll give it some thought. This isn't my only concern, there's also germs, and the Relationship Agreement, and so many other things I need to consider."

"Well, do whatever you gotta do.", Leonard got up, picking up his dish and taking it to the sink. "But those feelings aren't just going to disappear. Hell, now you realized you are attracted to Amy they might just get worse."

"You are a mean little man.", Sheldon frowned and left, locking himself in his room to do some of that thinking.

"Sweet dreams, Shelly.", Leonard laughed by himself, while scrubbing the plate clean. He could foresee great changes in his friend's future, but it was best to leave him be for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Please forgive any spelling mistakes, english is not my native language.**

**CHAPTER 8**

It was Thursday night which, in the Shamy universe, would be translated as "Date Night". By an amendment in the Relationship Agreement, it had turned into a weekly event, rather than monthly. Sheldon had been reluctant at first, but as always Amy convinced him to change his mind and spend some more of time together.

At exactly 7 PM he knocked three times on her door. He had expected to find her ready for their night out, but was surprised to see her still in a t-shirt and cotton shorts.

"Sorry, Sheldon.", she smiled awkwardly, and gave him space to step inside. "I was hoping we could stay inside tonight. There's this documentary airing right now and I didn't want to miss it."

Sheldon stood next to her as his girlfriend locked the door. "Can't you just download it some other time?"

"It's not available online, for some reason, and you know how I feel about piracy.", Amy cast him a serious look, before grabbing a glass of wine and sitting on the couch.

"Very well.", he nodded, taking his own spot next to her, but keeping a safe distance. "Do you really have to drink?"

"It's just a glass, Sheldon.", she rolled her green eyes and he pouted, before shifting his attention to the TV. It was some documentary about the mysteries of the human brain, of course. Amy was very passionate about her own field, and he appreciated that.

Forty minutes had passed, and Amy had long finished her wine. She still held the glass in one hand while leaning back comfortably in her seat, her eyes glued to the screen in fascination. Sheldon spied her discreetly, noticing how rosy her cheeks were, probably a consequence of the alcohol in her system. Somehow his gaze managed to shift from her cheeks to her lips, and how she would sometimes run her tongue over the upper lip, or bite the lower one in an absent minded manner. It was adorable how focused she looked.

_Adorable?_ Sheldon frowned and looked away, wondering when did he start thinking about Amy like that. He couldn't be sure. _I guess it's normal. We are in a relationship. I deliberately chose her to be my partner._

"Sheldon?", he heard her call him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Are you even paying attention?"

"Yes, yes, of course.", the physicist blinked. He looked at the TV and realized the commercials were on.

"I'm gonna make some popcorn.", Amy told him, while getting up. His blue eyes followed her across the living room, noticing how short her cotton shorts were. She probably only wore those around the house, Amy was too conservative for such revealing clothes. He gulped, realizing how long and smooth her legs really were.

"Okay.", he muttered, quickly turning around and squeezing his back against the couch, his hand firmly gripping his knees. His heart beat was irregular as the familiar anxiety hit him like a slap across his face. _Oh no, not now._

Feeling something twitch inside his pants, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to cross his legs in order to hide whatever was going on down there. He scanned the room frantically and started to feel the cold sweats, now unsure of where to place his hands, as if stuck in a body that wasn't his. When Amy came back with the bowl of popcorn in her hands, she eyed the awkward way he was sitting, and tilted her head.

"You okay?", she asked, sitting next to him and placing the both between them. Sheldon gave her his most genuine forced smile, and nodded quietly. Amy shrugged and allowed herself to relax in her seat, eating popcorn while watching the TV.

After a long, torturous minute, Sheldon sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, before opening them again. The frustration was plastered all over his face, but he was lucky Amy was too drawn in whatever the voice in the TV was saying. It wasn't going away. Of course, lately his body seemed to have grown a mind of its own. He wouldn't be impressed if it really did.

Still deep in silence, he placed the popcorn bowl in the coffee table and picked up the remote, putting the TV on mute. Amy shot him a look that made it obvious she was not happy. "Hey, I was watching that."

"My apologies.", he mumbled, his eyes on his lap as he uncrossed his legs and systematically hid his crotch area with his arms and hands. "Amy, there is an issue I need to discuss with you."

Amy furrowed her brows, looking distressed. "Sheldon, I told you, Date Night is not going back to being a monthly deal. Let go already."

Sheldon shook his head, mimicking her expression. "No, that's not it. There's no arguing with you over that." She crossed her arms and he took it as a sign to spew it out. "As my girlfriend, you are supposed to provide me with assistance in times of need, yes?"

"Indeed.", the brunette nodded, not sure where he was going with this.

"Well, it seems.. there is something I need.", he added, trying to look for the right words. "Something only you can help me with, I suppose."

Amy leaned forward and pressed a hand to his forehead, causing Sheldon to flinch at the sudden contact. "Are you sick again?"

"Uh.", he carefully removed her hand from his face, his body reacting in a very embarrassing way. He was thankful she couldn't tell, not yet. "No Amy, I'm not sick. Well, maybe I'm sick in the head, if I'm really going to talk to you about this.."

She quirked a dark brow at him, looking confused. "What do you mean?"

Sheldon stared at her and panicked, the reality of the situation finally kicking in. He got up and swiftly turned away from her. "Actually, I should go. Sorry, Amy!"

Amy stopped him on his track, clutching his Green Lantern t-shirt. He peered behind him and she was looking quite irritated. "Hang on!", she said, pulling him back to his seat. He sat and avoided her eyes like the pest, wanting more than anything to dart out the door and never look back. "What the hell, Sheldon? Just tell me what is going on!"

For the billionth time that night, he swallowed hard. "This is so stupid.", he complained, clutching the fabric of his trousers. When her eyes did not waver, he made an expression that almost made her feel pity for the guy. "Fine.", he moved his arms away from his lower body, revealing the boner that remained there, poking up proudly. At first, she kept her eyes on him, but slowly her gaze drifted down, catching sight of something she never thought she would ever live to see. Sheldon.. got turned on? But how?

"Hm. Wow!", she blinked too many times to count, not sure how to feel about this. "You must really enjoy watching documentaries."

"Don't be ridiculous. It wasn't the documentary.", he rolled his blue orbs at her silly comment. "I couldn't even pay attention."

"I bet you couldn't.", a weird smile crept up her lips as she looked up at his face. "Wait. Are you telling me what caused this was.."

"You. Yes.", Sheldon confessed, covering the bulge with his hands. This was just too much.

"But.. how?", Amy grabbed his arms, needing something to hold on to. He cringed, this talk making him feel way too uncomfortable and exposed. "I mean, this never happened before.. I never seen you.."

"Actually it's been happening awfully often these days.", he cut in, his gaze drifting left, then right, then back to her. His skin felt hot and he could tell his blush had spread all over his body by now. "Do you really have to walk around in those.. uh, shorts? We aren't hippies, Amy."

The neurobiologist laughed, loosening her grip on his arms. She couldn't believe her ears right now, nor her eyes. Was this some kind of dream? Either way she was enjoying herself.

"So..", he finally said, and she smiled sweetly at him. Sheldon wanted to say something that could get him out of his mess, but the words just weren't coming.

Amy looked down then back up, biting her lower lip in the process. She decided to go for the kill. "Do you need help with that?"

"What?", his eyes widened, and he felt her let go of his arms and catch his hands on hers.

"You know..", she wiggled her brows suggestively, something she always did when feeling feisty. It took him a moment to realize what she was talking about.

"Oh no, that would be highly unhygienic.", he replied, but for some strange reason he wasn't feeling so determined to pass up on that offer, which was quite odd considering the mysophobia thing.

Amy released his hands, placing hers over her lap. She didn't really know what to do, never being in this situation before. "Alright. But I'm not sure what to do, then."

Sheldon seemed to ponder for a minute. "Maybe we could just.. cuddle?"

Amy saw him make a weird face, and she knew this must be incredibly hard for the poor man. Sheldon wasn't that much into cuddling, so this was out of character for him. "Okay."

Slow and hesitant, he hugged her from behind and dragged her closer, pressing her back to his chest. His arms folded around her and Amy sighed happily, feeling the heat that emanated from his body. Tonight he was much warmer than usual, and for once she could tell why. She smiled shyly.

They stayed like this for a couple of minutes. Amy pressed further against him, feeling something poke at her back, and heard him let out a noise. That had probably startled him. Still, she couldn't get her head around how she had managed to turn on Dr. Sheldon Cooper, the prude man who swore to never give in to his base urges. Funny how things could change over the course of a few years.

Sheldon rested his chin on top of her head and placed his hands on her neck, massaging her like she taught him years ago. She glanced up and saw him staring at the wall, pretending nothing was going on, and decided she was okay with that. Feeling his girlfriend relax under his touch, he took his chin off the top of her head and buried his nose under her brown, silky hair, inhaling next to her ear, and he felt her body react with a shiver.

He halted the massage on her neck but kept his hands safely where they were, allowing his face to come closer to her neck. She seemed to be okay with this, and he understood it as permission to proceed, his scientific curiosity taking over like a natural instinct. He planted a ghost of a kiss on the space between her neck and shoulder and she turned back, taking her hands to his chest. His heart was beating fast. He couldn't tell, but so was hers.

Sheldon exchanged looks with Amy before he pounced on her, catching her inviting lips on his fiercely. She gasped against his mouth, amazed at how impulsive he was acting. Before he had the chance to deepen the kiss, Amy pressed her hands against his chest, pushing him away. "Wait!", she said, her lips red and her cheeks flushing pink. "Sheldon, this is way outside of your comfort zone! You don't have to do this, you know."

"I know.", he said in a low tone, his expression calm and retained, before dipping to meet her lips once more in a breathtaking kiss. This time she let her arms fall to her sides and he met no resistance, pressing his tongue to her lower lip. When she finally relented, their tongues danced and he felt over-stimulated, like this was one of the best sensations he ever felt. And it was so, so _wrong_.

When they parted to catch their breath, Amy had a huge grin plastered across her face. "I have dreamed about this for so long.", she said, finding it hard to breathe. "It's even better than what I had in mind."

"You know I always like to surpass expectations.", he smirked in a very Sheldon-y way, and for the first time that day the physicist felt like himself again. He positioned himself between her legs and she watched him, her eyes alert. When he moved down to kiss her again, Amy could feel his hard on pressing against her, causing the brunette to let a small moan escape her parted lips.

Sheldon decided he liked it, and needed to hear some more of that. He continued to grind his hips against her, enjoying the tiny sounds she made every time their bodies met. Yet another thing he excelled in, he thought proudly. His hands snaked under the loose t-shirt she wore and Amy gasped as his long fingers threatened to graze her breasts.

He was surprised to find there was nothing between his hand and her soft skin. He smirked, burying his face against the crook of her neck, cupping the base of her nicely shaped bosom. He quietly wondered if she had purposely "forgotten" to put on a bra today. And he was glad she did.

"Took you long enough to make it to second base.", she grinned, and he looked up with her, giving her breasts a light squeeze. Amy closed her eyes and moaned in delight.

"Quiet.", he demanded, grinning back before he went down to the same sweet spot in her neck. She smelled so damn good.

They stayed like this for a while, making out and grinding against eachother, desperately feeling the need for release. Afraid he would end up making a mess inside his favorite pants, Sheldon finally let go of her and sat straight, his lips red and missing hers. She watched him with curiosity.

"This was.. interesting.", he smiled, trying not too sound overly excited. "Didn't really help me with my problem, but I do feel better now."

Amy pressed her hands against the couch and sat down aswell, feeling hot, and slightly disappointed their make out session had to come to such an abrupt end. "Always glad to help."

He snickered. "Can you drop me off? Don't feel like asking Leonard to drive here. I don't want him to see me like this."

She got up and nodded, before walking into her room. "Sure thing. Just let me put on something decent."

He watched her hips sway as she walked away, and for a moment he deeply regretted allowing things to come to an end. But he had to be reasonable, and there was no way they would be having intercourse. Oh, well, at least not for now, that just wouldn't be right. He frowned at the inner debate going on inside his head, but soon Amy was back, this time wearing a knee length skirt, a cardigan and a blouse.

Sheldon smiled in approval and got up, glad to see the bulge in his pants was slowly going away. Amy picked up her car keys. "Let's go."

As they exited the apartment and locked the door, Amy was startled by Sheldon's fingers entwining with her own. She smiled and they held hands all the way until they reached her car.

"Here we are.", the brunette announced, parking her car in front of his building. He looked out her window, then back at her, and smirked. Amy felt him grab her face gently and pull her for a kiss. It was quick and soft, but she could tell how much passion he put on it. "Hoo..", she made an owl-like noise, and he left the car with a soft laughter.

"Looking forward to our next Date Night.", she heard him say as his face popped on the window of the side he had occupied. She nodded, but something told her Thursdays wouldn't be the only days they would be having this sort of fun together anyways.

"Sleep tight, cuddles!", Amy shouted from her own open window, and he turned around, an annoyed look upon his face.

"Don't call me that!", Sheldon whined, crossing his arms and she took off, laughing to herself. After all, Sheldon was still his old self. She wouldn't have it any other way.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Please forgive any spelling mistakes, english is not my native language.**

**CHAPTER 9**

Life went on as usual for the gang. Naturally, Amy couldn't hold her excitement and told Penny and Bernadette all that had transpired between her and Sheldon that one day at her place. Those were pretty shocking knews, to think that Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, that self-centered whack-a-doodle, was able to initiate such intimate contact with his girlfriend, and even admit he had urges too!

At first everyone seemed quite surprised and somewhat worried about what could happen now that Sheldon would start acting like a real red-blooded man. They had this crazy idea that he would be pouncing on Amy every time they met, considering all those years of suppressed lust on his behalf. Alas, that was hardly the case.

Sheldon was very careful and discreet when it came to the way he treated Amy in public. Every now and then he would willingly hold her hand or greet her with a peck on the cheek. Penny swore she even saw him give her a tender goodbye kiss on the mouth one day, but that was as intimate as they would get with others around. And quite frankly, the gang was thankful for that. It was still pretty weird to picture the Shamy doing nasty things to eachother.

June rolled on and everyone got together to discuss attending Comic-con the following month. After much begging on the guys' behalf, Penny, Amy and Bernadette had agreed to tag along this time, even though they really didn't want to. Leonard tried to explain how much they wanted to brag about having girlfriends, and really good looking ones, while Howard argued in his favor, Sheldon rolled his eyes and Raj muttered something about not having anyone to take with him.

"Fine, fine.", Penny crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at the short man she called her boyfriend. He was really getting on her nerves right now, then again she wanted nothing more than make him happy. "But I'm warning you, we are NOT wearing costumes!"

The guys all eyed eachother, visibly upset. Howard was the first to speak his mind. "But that's the best part of attending a convention!"

"Howard, I'm not dressing up as some slutty comic book character just so you can brag about it in front of a bunch of nerds!", Bernadette growled in her trademark angry tone, sounding disturbingly like his mother. He cringed and looked at his friends for help.

"You don't have to dress up like a comic book character.", Sheldon said innocently, causing the girls to focus on him. "You can dress as an anime character, movies, books…"

"We are not dressing up and that is it.", Penny cut him off, causing the tall man to glare at her.

"Come on!", Leonard whined, pouting like a child. "Please?"

Penny threw her hands up in the hair and huffed in frustration. Amy watched the whole situation unfold in silence, before she felt the gears turning inside her head. She smirked, and held a finger up. Penny felt her friend grab her arm and pull her closer, and she frowned, eyeing the brunette with both irritation and curiosity.

"Bestie, there is something we need to discuss.", Amy whispered while peering at Sheldon from the corner of her green eyes. He was watching her with a concerned look, his Vulcan earing obviously catching on. She forced both her girl friends up and dragged them outside, then into Penny's apartment across the hall.

"What the hell, Amy?!", Penny protested as the neurobiologist locked the door.

"Sorry. Had to get out of there. Sheldon would hear us.", Amy said still in a low tone. She feared even through walls and doors he would still be able to hear them. "Listen, I have an idea, but you're not going to like it."

The girls sat in the couch and listened eagerly. Amy stood in front of them, looking determined. "I need you to accept dressing up for Comic-con."

"What? No!", Penny gasped, as if offended. Bernadette simply quirked a brow, unsure where this was going.

"Listen to me!", Amy pleaded, kneeling in front of her best friend and holding her hands. "I know it's a big favor I'm asking of you, but please please just play along."

"What is this about, Ames?", Penny blinked, leaning against her seat as Amy got up and gave her a sly grin. She looked absolutely mischievous.

"I'm going to seduce Sheldon.", she stated as if it was simple like that. They looked at her like she was some sort of lunatic.

"And what does that have to do with playing dress up?", Bernadette finally asked.

"Well, as you are aware now Sheldon has admitted to being physically attracted to me, and we have been somewhat intimate on several occasions.", Amy started to make her case, circling around the room. "Yet, I would like to take things further. I think he wants it too, but he's too afraid to make a move. So I thought I'd give him a little.. incentive."

"You're going to dress up as a slutty character to make Sheldon horny?", Bernadette asked, a little surprised by her friend's boldness. "That's a little straight-forward."

"Don't be foolish.", Amy halted in front of them again, and furrowed her brows before allowing that suspicious grin to spread across her lips once more. "That would be extremely out of character for me. He would know something is up. Not to mention I don't think slutty is exactly Sheldon's type."

"Not too long ago we didn't even know he had a type.", Penny joked, making Bernadette giggle in response. Amy simply ignored the witty comment and proceeded to further explain her evil intentions.

"Back when I started to test the waters, I remember this one occasion where we played dress up on his place.", she said. "I dressed up as a Starfleet doctor, you know, from Star Trek?" The girls nodded quietly and she saw it as a sign to carry on. "Back then I thought perhaps he only agreed to it because he liked the show so much. He did look like he was having fun. Yet, there was something else.. something I only managed to pick up on now that I'm aware of his physical attraction to me. That glint in his eyes.. now I know, it was pure lust!"

Penny and Bernadette watched her dreamy expression, and for a moment Amy was lost in her memories, unable to believe how blind she had been. Well, it wasn't like Sheldon made it any easier to figure out his feelings for her. The man sure knew how to keep his cool.

"I thought maybe if I repeat the experiment now, I can get better results.", Amy snapped back into reality, her cheeks slightly red.

"So, you suggest we go as Star Trek characters?", Penny asked, cocking her brow at the brunette. Amy nodded, looking quite excited about her brilliant plan. The actress exchanged looks with Bernadette, before sighing and bringing herself up to her feet. "Alright. But only because I care about you."

"Thank you, bestie! I love you!" Amy pounced on both her friends and hugged them tightly. The blondes looked at eachother with awkward smiles, still reluctant about the whole costume thing, but there was no way around it. They wanted to make Amy happy.

Not to mention, Penny couldn't wait to see Dr. Sheldon Cooper relent to what he called his "baser urges", something he had always judged his friends for. _Oh, this is going to be good._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Please forgive any spelling mistakes, english is not my native language.**

**CHAPTER 10**

It took some convincing, but the girls had agreed to dress up for the incoming Comic-con. After their little retreat into Penny's apartment, the guys were surprised to see them come back looking rather giddy, not only willing to wear costumes but they also had a suggestion of their own!

Sheldon was gleeful upon hearing his girlfriend suggest they should go as Starfleet members. Perhaps she could finally understand the masterpiece that was his favorite TV show? When Amy took her usual seat by his side, he made sure to give her hand a quick squeeze, a sign of his approval. She had given him a small, shy smile, one that he knew was only for him, and he took some odd sort of manly pride on that. _Curious._

The following days were spent making preparations: the hotel rooms had been booked months before, but Sheldon made sure to call and have some things rearranged. The guys worked hard to make appropriate costumes for their gals. Penny, Amy and Bernadette agreed to take a day off before the trip to San Diego, to work on things like their hair, nails, etc.

The day they so eagerly waited for came faster than expected. The gang met at the parking lot at Leonard, Sheldon and Penny's building and Sheldon reminded them of the car seats arrangements, causing everyone to roll their eyes at him. In the end it was decided Leonard would be driving Penny, Sheldon and Amy, and in the other car Howard would drive with Bernadette and Raj. All settled, they were ready to go.

The trip to San Diego had been a pleasant one. Penny slept most of the way, while Sheldon and Amy played Counterfactuals in the back seat. Leonard silently wondered how come they had started to work on a physical relationship, yet nothing seemed to change. But he had to admit they made a perfect match.

Penny woke up to Leonard's hand softly shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes, only to see they had already arrived at the hotel.

"Hey sleepyhead.", her geeky boyfriend said and she smiled, still feeling a little numb.

"Hey.", Penny replied, turning around to see Sheldon and Amy sleeping, their heads bumping against eachother. They looked so peaceful. "Do we really need to wake them up?"

"Uunfortunately, yes.", Leonard chuckled, opening the door on his side. "Look, they are already taking their things out.", he pointed towards Howard's car, then stuck his head inside again. "Guys, wake up! We're here!"

Sheldon popped an eye open and blinked several times, his sight kind of blurry from the sleepiness. He looked at his side where Amy still slept, her mouth hanging slightly open. Apparently she hadn't heard Leonard calling.

The physicist looked around, noticing Penny and Leonard had already moved to the back of the car to take their luggage out. He smirked and dipped his head against his girlfriend's face, kissing her lightly on the cheek, which caused her to stir.

"Hmm?", she peered at him with tired, half-closed eyes and it took the brunette a moment to realize the car wasn't moving anymore. She felt a big grin spread across her lips, glad that his face was the first thing she saw. "Hey."

"Hi.", Sheldon replied. "We need to go help them."

Amy stretched out her arms and leaned back in her seat, looking somewhat frustrated. She pouted. "Do we really?"

"Yes. Now get up missy, we have a schedule to follow.", he kissed her forehead before exiting through the closest door. With much reluctance, she followed him out.

After agreeing to meet for lunch later, Sheldon and Amy carried their luggage up. Fully aware they would be sharing space, she dared not let her hopes up. Knowing her whack-a-doodle boyfriend, he had probably booked a conjoined room, or ordered separated beds, or something like that. She was shocked to see a lonely, king sized bed in the middle of the spacy room, and turned around to glare at him.

"I think they made a mistake.", she raised her brows.

Sheldon scanned the room silently and his face remained cool. "No, I don't think so.", he retorted before entering with bags in hand. Amy's eyes went wide and she stood there, processing the information.

"Aren't you going to come in?", the physicist turned around and set a bag on top of the comfortable bed. "Amy?", he tried to get her attention, but it proved to be ineffective. She cocked her head to the side as he walked over and gently grabbed her arm, leading her inside and locking the door so no one would bother them.

"I.. I thought you booked the rooms months ago?", Amy was finally able to speak, setting her bags on the floor before sitting on the edge of the bed. Her eyes took in the beautiful, yet modest hotel room. Very nice.

"Well, after you girls agreed to come I had to call the hotel to make some changes. It was last minute, but they were surprisingly okay with that.", he calmly explained, sitting next to her.

"Oh.", she blinked, excitement boiling inside her, but Amy tried to remain contended. "It's just that I didn't expect you to want us to share a bed. You're very particular about your sleeping habits."

"And I'm glad you are aware of that.", he added. "I'm still keen on achieving REM sleep, mind you. I hope you can cooperate."

Amy gave him a coy smile. "I can't promise anything."

Sheldon was about to lecture her on the importance of having a good night of rest, especially considering how these conventions tended to drain him out of all energy, but something clicked inside his mind. "Oh."

"Yeah.", she giggled. "I'm just kidding! Promise I won't jump you in the middle of the night." It was enough he had put aside some issues just so they could sleep together, so she would be nice and behave. Besides, the costume plan was still on, so who knows? Maybe she could get lucky this weekend. Then again, she never hoped for the best.

When Amy got up to retrieve fresh clothes from her bag, Sheldon watched her in silence, his cheeks flushing a faint shade of red from her sassy comment. What she didn't know is that perhaps he wouldn't really mind her disturbing his sleep and making a man out of him. Perhaps he wouldn't mind it at all.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Please forgive any spelling mistakes, english is not my native language.**

**CHAPTER 11**

That day, the gang had lunch as previously settled, then went back into their rooms to change before heading to the convention center. Sheldon had long changed into his Spock costume, and he sat in the bed impatiently with his arms crossed.

"Amy?", he called, his voice high pitched. His eyes had been staring at the bathroom door the whole time. "You've been in there for the last thirty minutes. This is unacceptable."

"Almost done!", he heard her yell, but soon her brunette head poked out of the door, and Sheldon noticed she must have put on some light makeup. She had managed to trace a 60's-like eyeliner across her eyelids, which looked pretty cool since that was the kind of makeup women wore in Star Trek. Of course, Penny taught her how. Amy smiled sheepishly. "Actually, you can go ahead and wait in the lobby. I'm almost sure the other guys are there by now."

"Fine.", he rolled his blue orbs at her and got up, before exiting the room. Amy smirked and shoved herself back inside the bathroom, eager to be done soon.

Another ten minutes passed by and the boys sat in armchairs in the lobby, laughing at how women loved taking their time making themselves look pretty. It seemed Penny and Bernadette were also not done yet.

"Such a waste of time.", Sheldon scoffed, shooting his friends an incredulous look. "How hard is it to put a costume on?" He kept babbling on, and it took the physicist a while to realize his friends weren't listening anymore. Their eyes were fixated towards a hall, where the elevators were. His own sight followed, and he just couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Penny, Bernadette and Amy slowly walked towards them, wearing the costumes as they had agreed to. Penny wore a gold uniform dress, Bernadette a red one and Amy the blue uniform he had already seen her in before when they were "playing doctor, Star Trek style".

Unlike his friends, who were already beaming and drooling all over their women, Sheldon tried to remain calm, but he felt his throat go dry, a sign that he didn't go unaffected by the sight either. He furrowed his Vulcan brows and gulped, watching Amy approach him hastily and twirl around in her dress.

"What do you think?", she smiled, sounding excited. Amy looked much more like a Trek character than she did the other time, with that makeup on and the top part of her hair making a poof, giving quite a retro feel.

Sheldon looked up at her from his seat and blinked a couple of times, trying to snap out of it. "Looks accurate.", was all he managed to say.

Amy cocked a brow at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking disappointed. She felt Penny touch her shoulder gently. "That's all you're gonna get out of him right now, sweetie.", the blonde said. Amy offered her friend a crooked smile. Penny was right. Just because they cuddled and kissed every now and then didn't mean Sheldon would be all over her, especially in front of his friends.

"We need to get going.", Leonard looked at his watch and got up. Howard, Raj and Sheldon followed. Bernadette followed her husband's steps, but Penny and Amy just stood there for a second, watching. Amy felt her best friend take her hand and they exchanged glances. Penny gave her a reassuring smile and tugged her forward to chase after them, as if telepathically saying it was going to be alright.

Amy giggled, and they ran together after the group.

* * *

The convention center was, as expected, quite crowded. After some time the gang split in couples and went different ways, while Raj said he was going to chase after some cosplayer.

Sheldon took Amy's hand on his, afraid they could possibly get lost among so many people. He dragged her across some panels and after a while they just decided to stand in a corner and rest, watching some of the congoers pass by. Amy leaned against a wall by Sheldon's side, sipping on her soda.

"Wow!", a guy came out of nowhere, and stood in front of the couple, looking impressed. He held a professional camera in his hands. "Your costume looks amazing! Can I take a picture?"

Amy smiled shyly but before she could say anything, Sheldon cut in. "Oh sure!", he sounded excited, a smug look splattered across his face. "Where do you want us to stand?"

The stranger scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Uh. Actually, I just wanted a picture of her.", he pointed towards Amy. She blinked her long lashes in surprise, watching Sheldon go from his happy self to looking quite shocked.

"I don't think so.", he finally said, furrowing his brows and tugging Amy's hand. He fiercely pulled her towards him, nearly causing the poor woman to stumble. She adjusted her glasses and looked up at him.

"Sheldon?", she muttered, a little embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Let's go.", Sheldon hissed, before dragging her away back into the crowd. As they walked in silence he finally noticed the stares some men sent Amy's way. He felt like being surrounded by starving dogs. Sheldon was not one to share is prey.

"Hey!", Amy forced him to halt and shook herself free of his strong grip. "He just wanted a picture!"

"I know quite well what he wanted, and it was no picture.", he spat, his blue eyes narrowing down at her small frame.

"Don't be ridiculous!", she fought a staring contest with her boyfriend, sounding a little angry. Her feet tapped the floor impatiently. "Isn't the whole point of wearing costumes to get some sort of recognition?"

"Yes, but it's no fun if it's not me getting that recognition!", Sheldon started to let his ugly side show. Amy groaned in frustration and rolled her eyes at him like she had done a million times before.

"I thought you guys wanted us to wear these!", she opened her arms, giving him a better view of her outfit. It fit her so well. But now was not the time to fawn over how good she looked in that uniform dress. Focus!

"In case you don't recall, I never agreed to bringing you girls along!", Sheldon retorted. "I just went along because I saw no harm in it. I didn't know you would be parading around desperate to get male attention!"

"What?!", she snapped, eyes wide. Amy inhaled deeply and let out a sigh, her shoulders tensing visibly. She scowled. "Screw you. I'm going back to the hotel.", and with that she stomped off, disappearing in the middle of the crowd.

Sheldon stood shocked at her reaction. He wasn't used to hearing Amy swear, much less swear at him. Minutes seemed to fly by before he started making his way across the center, his eyes scanning the place frantically for a familiar face. Finally, he was able to spot Penny and Leonard looking at a stand. She looked bored.

"Penny and Leonard! Penny and Leonard! Penny and Leonard!", he shouted among the people, raising his hand up in the air. Penny turned around and saw him, poking Leonard in the side and causing her boyfriend to turn around aswell.

"Hey Sheldon, what's up?", Leonard asked as he finally made it to the stand. The shorter man gave a quick look around. "Where's Amy?"

"She..", he started, feeling a strange knot in the bottom of his stomach. "She yelled at me and stormed off."

"What? What did you do?", Penny asked accusingly.

"Nothing!", he stared down at her. "I just told her that she was trying to steal the spotlight and she ran off! You wouldn't believe the stares she was getting from these horndogs!", he looked back at the crowd as if every man there was out to steal his woman.

"Oh my God!", Penny balled her fists. "Why would you say that?"

"I sense I crossed some sort of line.", the physicist used the same line he did when trying to figure out where he could have gone wrong in a social situation. Penny sighed and felt Leonard take her hand. If Sheldon wasn't her boyfriend's best friend she would have kicked his sorry ass by now, she swore.

"Yes, Sheldon.", Leonard shot him a look of pure disbelief. How come a guy can be this obnoxious? "Amy wasn't trying to get attention from other men. You know damn well that isn't like her."

"In fact, she only got us to dress up for this stupid thing because she wanted to please you.", Penny added, nearly exposing Amy's seduction plan. Oops.

"Really?", the lank man tilted his head to the side, starting to feel something weird boil up inside.. was it guilt he was experiencing? "Oh. Oh boy."

"Go apologize.", Penny grabbed him by the arms and forced him to turn around, her bizarre Nebraskan strength showing. "Now!"

Sheldon frowned and peered across his shoulder at her. Penny looked furious. He gulped down and hurriedly shoved himself into the crowd, moving as fast as he could, pushing people away in the process. It wasn't the time to care about being polite, there were far more important matters he needed to settle.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Please forgive any spelling mistakes, english is not my native language.**

**CHAPTER 12**

Sheldon arrived at the hotel lobby, earning quite a few looks from the passerby's. He ignored them, unable to focus on anything that wasn't Amy's impending rage. She probably didn't even want to see him right now. The lanky man stopped by the elevators and cringed, pondering if going up was such a good idea after all.

"Maybe I should come back later.", he whispered to himself as the elevator door opened with a ding. For a moment he thought he heard Penny yelling at him to man up and her ridiculously strong manhands shaking him fiercely. "Ugh. Women are mean."

He hesitantly strolled into the elevator, which was occupied by a couple holding hands and holding eachother lovingly. He watched them from the corner of his eyes and frowned, quietly wondering if they really had to be doing that where other people could see. _Disgusting._

The ding sound ringed through his ears again and the door opened. That was his floor. Sheldon stepped outside, slightly relieved he didn't have to look at that awful scene anymore. He took his time walking up his room and stopped in front of the door, deep in thought, his finger on his chin. _Should I?_

His Vulcan hearing picked up a sound coming from the inside. The TV was on. He wondered if Amy had finally calmed down, and that somewhat gave him the strength to carry on. Sheldon possessed the extra card so he could go in anytime, but given the circumstances if was only polite to give a heads up.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Amy."

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Amy."

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Amy."

After a few seconds he could hear the sound of heavy steps on the other side and the door flew open abruptly. Amy glared at him and for once didn't bother greeting her man. _Okay. Still mad._

Sheldon noticed she still had the uniform and makeup on, but Amy had removed her boots and undone the poof on top of her hair. "What?", she grunted, fully aware the convention wasn't going to be over for another few hours.

"Hello, Amy. Can I come in?", he said politely, not wanting to make a scene. He hated that.

"It's your room.", she shrugged and turned around to go back inside, leaving the task of closing the door to him.

"It has come to my attention that you are upset about what happened back in the convention center.", he put it almost scientifically, standing a few steps away from the bed, where she decided to sit.

Amy tried to keep her eyes on the TV, holding the remote in hands. "You don't say?"

Sheldon cocked his head while standing there in silence, before speaking again. "Sarcasm?" His girlfriend simply sighed and rolled her eyes at him, deciding to put the TV on mute. He walked to the bed and sat at a safe distance. "The way I reacted was uncalled for. I apologize and promise you it won't happen again."

Amy said nothing. She glued her green eyes to the screen and kept her mouth shut tight. He leaned a bit towards her, a little frustrated by how she refused to look at him. "Can we go back now?"

"I'm not going back there.", she said firmly. "Don't wanna steal any attention away from your majesty."

Sheldon furrowed his brows, understanding the irony dripping from her tone. Good thing he picked up on that, because not too long ago he would actually believe she was calling him a king, which would be nice but also quite weird. "That wasn't the reason I snapped at you."

"You said so yourself.", Amy peered at him.

"Well, I wasn't being really honest with you.", his face reddened and he looked down at the carpet. "The truth is, I wasn't comfortable with all those apes staring at you like you are some piece of meat."

Amy was startled by his confession, and turned to face him. When he lifted his eyes to meet hers, Sheldon saw the sly grin that creeped up her inviting lips. "You're turning out to be quite the jealous boyfriend."

"I merely defend what is mine.", he said matter of factly. Sheldon always claimed to be a man of logic but in troubled times his true, possessive self always showed up. The thought caused her to giggle.

"I'm yours?", she asked and he shifted from his seat, getting closer to her and carefully embracing his girlfriend. Funny how this wasn't so awkward anymore.

"Yes.", Amy heard him mutter against her hair. She blushed and caressed his arm. They stayed like this for a while, before Sheldon spoke again, his tone somewhat changed. "You look really nice in that uniform."

"I do?", she looked up at him, breaking their embrace. Sheldon grinned down at her surprised face. He loved how his unexpected compliments seemed to affect her.

"I once had a dream about you wearing that dress again.", he confided, although unwilling to go into details. The memory of that dream had been forever burned into his eidetic memory and he couldn't help but mention it. "It was nice."

"What kind of dream?", she cocked a dark brow at him, placing her hands on his chest and slowly climbing into his lap. He was too caught up in this embarrassing conversation to pay any attention to how close they were. She beamed when he didn't have an answer, realizing how red his cheeks had gone. "Dr. Cooper, you had a wet dream about me?!"

"What? I didn't say that!", he protested, but his eye twitched, betraying his lie.

"You so did!", she pushed him down carefully and he subconsciously laid his back against the comfy mattress. Amy playfully sat on his lap, hands still on his chest, looking rather amused.

"I did not.", Sheldon tried his best to sound firm, to no avail.

"You're a terrible liar.", she snickered and leaned down, holding his gaze on his. There was a sparkle in those emerald orbs he couldn't quite recognize, but it made his heart leap, and he suddenly took notice of the situation they were found in. Amy smiled with her perfectly aligned teeth. "I love you."

Sheldon felt himself start to hyperventilate. Wait, what the hell did she just say? "Amy, you should know better than anyone that love is just a bunch of..", he started, but was cut off by her pressing those soft lips against his. When she brought some space between them again, his face was all red.

"Yeah, yeah.", she laughed. "I know. I still love you anyway."

The physicist blinked, impressed with how convinced she sounded. The Amy he met years ago would never submit herself to something as humiliating as saying those three wretched words. She didn't believe it too back then. Amy had changed._ I think I kind of changed too._ Was it for the best? He pondered quietly, and felt her lean back.

Before she could hop off his lap and give the guy some space, Amy was brought back down by his strong hands pulling her arms. "Wait.", he said abruptly, looking as if he had realized something important. "I love you too."

Amy gave him a broad smile and hugged him tightly, laying on top of his tall frame. He calmly hugged her back, eyes still open and his face forming a frown. "This is preposterous."

She thought it was amusing how he insisted on acting offended even though he had just professed his love for her. Sheldon heard her chuckle lightly against his neck. "It is."

They held eachother for a good couple of minutes, Sheldon staring at the ceiling and trying to process everything that just happened, and Amy breathing softly against his skin, sending shivers down his spine. His body was starting to react. Sheldon groaned audibly as he felt that familiar throb in his nether regions. "Drats."

"Is this your communicator in your poket or are you just happy to see me?", Amy laughed, looking up and meeting his eyes. He couldn't help but smile at that joke.

"A little bit of both.", he confessed, looking away for a moment. He was startled by Amy adjusting herself on top of him and grinding against his growing erection. "Tease.", he mumbled through narrowed eyes.

"Come again?", Amy smirked mischievously, grinding against him again. Sheldon bit his lower lip and stifled a sound that threatened to come out.

"Stop it.", he warned her, and she moved her hips against him deliciously slow. "Okay, that's it.", Sheldon grabbed her sides and flipped them around so now he was on top. He pinned her wrists safely on her sides. "This is your third strike!"

Amy shivered at the danger in his voice, but she felt adventurous and decided to press him further. "Yeah?", she grinned, a little shaky. "What are you going to do about it?"

The physicist shot her the sexiest, most intense look she had ever seen before. "Amy Farrah Fowler, it seems like you need another lesson."

**_Thanks for all your reviews so far! I know I don't tend to reply those but I would like to let you guys know I go through them everyday and appreciate the support. Shamy smut coming next chapter! Stay tuned in._**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Please forgive any spelling mistakes, english is not my native language.**

**CHAPTER 13**

He had her pinned down to the bed. Amy's eyes sparkled and her face was flush. Sheldon found himself enjoying the wildness of the moment, which was very unlike him. He usually didn't appreciate outbursts regardless of the nature, not to mention the intensive physical contact he was experiencing, then again how come all he wanted right now was to get lost in this feeling?

"Are.. are you gonna spank me again?", she asked with a shaky voice, her mind on the events that took place years ago when she got sick and he had to take care of her.

"I had something else in mind.", he replied with a smirk on his lips. His hands were suddenly on her legs, feeling up the smooth material of her black thighs and she shivered in delight.

That wasn't enough for him. Sheldon was out for revenge and he wanted, no, needed her to feel like she made him feel only moments ago. His agile fingers grabbed the hem of her dress and slowly lifted her skirt up. Amy gasped as he shoved himself between her parted legs and ground himself against her core, the sweet, sweet torturous feeling becoming too overwhelming for her to bear.

"Sheldon..", she moaned his name softly and he pressed himself against her further, making the brunette throw her head back.

As much as it was fun to watch Amy agonize under him, his little friction game seemed to have backfired. His hard on had grown unbearably hard and he felt the strange need to be even closer to her, to become one with the girl he loved.

And then it hit him, like a punch in the face. He leaned back, holding on her knees with a terrified look upon his face. His mind had lashed out on him, making him picture all the germs and diseases he could get from going through with what his body was demanding of him. All those consequences. Amy opened her eyes after a while, missing his weight over her.

"Sheldon?", she called in a low, cautious tone, but he didn't even flinch. "Sheldon, are you alright?"

"I..", he paused, his eyes fixated on the wall behind her. "I can't do this."

Sheldon recalled the conversation he had with Leonard not too long ago. He remembered being told that perhaps sex could make him feel better instead of turning the physicist into a slave of his own desires. But what about all those damn germs? What if their relationship took a drastic turn for the worse? What would his mother think if she knew he was having sex outside of the sanctity of a marriage?

Fully aware of what could be going on inside that brilliant, paranoid mind of his, she sat up and placed her palms on the sides of his face. She was forcing him to look at her. "It's okay. We don't have to."

Sheldon took a long breath and just stayed like this for a while, with her hands on his face holding him securely and his eyes closed, trying to get this all sorted out. "Amy.", his blue orbs snapped open. "Do you.. do you promise nothing is going to change if we do engage in coitus?"

"Absolutely.", she gave him a reassuring smile. "Although I think I mind end up loving you more. I really want you, and hope you know that."

He nodded slowly. "I feel a little guilty. I may not believe in God but my mother does, and I know she wouldn't approve."

"And I understand that.", she entwined her fingers with his. "I know it's too soon to talk about this, but I just wanted to let you know that I don't intend of being with any other man, ever. If that's okay with you.", Amy said, looking a little embarrassed. "We may not be married but I'm pretty sure we have a special bond. If there is a God then he should be happy for us being in love and enjoying eachothers company. There's nothing to feel guilty about."

Sheldon gave her a small smile, proof that her words were getting to him somehow. Amy was really like a saint. "We're going to have to shower afterwards.", he saw her beam in excitement, it was his way of saying the game was back on. "Also I'd like to make further adjustments to the Relationship Agreement. Just because we're going to start having intercourse doesn't mean our lives need to turn into total chaos."

Amy laughed heartily and squeezed his hands lightly. "Sure. Whatever you want."

He leaned towards the brunette, slowly backing her into the mattress. "So.. do you want.. to?"

She felt her body burn like it was on fire. The way he was looking at her, his eyes dark and uncertain, it was so intense. She almost felt the need to pinch herself and check if this wasn't another one of those dreams, but that would be uncalled for. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Guess not.", he mumbled before buying his face against her, planting a kiss on that sweet spot between her neck and shoulder.

"You are a fast learner.", Amy noted, and he buried himself between her legs again, making her purr. She had missed his touch.

"There's no need to state the obvious.", Sheldon said between the kisses he planted along her neck and chin. Before she could say anything else, his lips had caught hers in a close mouthed kiss that quickly evolved to something deeper, their tongues fighting for dominance, but she could sense he had full control of the situation. Which was pretty hot.

She snaked her hands up under his blue uniform top and felt up the skin on his sides and back, but Sheldon swiftly caught her, moving those needy hands away. He pinned one wrist above her while his free hand moved up her abdomen before pausing under her breasts. He grabbed a clothed mound and began massaging her, deciding he was rather found of second base.

Amy smirked up at the delighted face of her boyfriend. "Didn't know your crazy obsession with control also applied to the bed." He furrowed his brows in annoyance, a little insulted by having her calling him crazy, but he was quick to pick up on the humorous tone in her words.

"You haven't seen anything yet.", he promised, his voice unusually deep. Amy had to keep herself from squealing. _This is so freakin' hot!_

"Help me with my zipper.", she lifted herself on her elbows and turned around. Sheldon eyed the zipper on the back of her uniform dress and somewhat disliked the fact that she had to take it out, then again soon he would be getting a much better view, so the physicist complied, his fingers pulling the thing down almost too eagerly.

Amy brushed the dress off and tossed it aside. His blue eyes watched the costume fall on the nearby armchair, and he shot her a judging look. "Promise I will fold it neatly later.", she smiled sheepishly and pecked under his chin.

"Good. Let's not start behaving like hippies, please.", he sounded dead serious. Amy nodded and saw him blush, noticing how his eyes seemed to take in every little bit of her. "You.. have a very nice figure."

"Oh?", she blinked her long lashes, now wishing they had turned off the lights beforehand. "You don't have to say that."

"But I mean it.", he softly made her lay down again, his hands guiding her womanly frame. Those piercing blue eyes traveled down her face, to her bosom, past her navel, her hips, then those long, smooth legs. "Your hips.." He couldn't quite put on words how much he was appreciating the view. She wasn't lying when she bragged about those beckoining hips of hers. He grabbed them without thinking.

"Hoo!", she let out the owl-like sound, blushing all over. Her hands reached for his uniform top and began to tug it up, but he stopped her, looking a little confused. "You need to take your clothes off too, Einstein."

"Really?", Sheldon looked a little apprehensive. He knew his body wasn't ideal, he was happy with himself, but more than anything he wanted to impress Amy.

"Don't worry.", she smiled, caressing his cheek. "Do you want to turn the lights off?"

Sheldon pondered for a moment. He didn't want to give up on the sight of her enticing, feminine curves, but there was an unsettling insecurity inside him that was screaming at him to do it. She saw him bite his lower lip. "No. I think I need to see this.", he decided out of the blue.

"Okay.", Amy rested her head against the fluffy pillow and waited for his next move, understanding if they were really going through with this he should be the one in charge, at least during their first time. Sheldon took off his boots, trousers and top and folded them properly before placing his costume on the armchair. He climbed back on the bed only in his briefs and Amy peered discreetly at his crotch, appreciating how "proportional" he was. _This might hurt more than I thought_, she thought with both dread and humor.

Sheldon buried himself between her legs and they made out for a while, tossing their remaining underwear across the room. He paused his ministrations and looked at her with longing in his alluring blue eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure.", she gave him a nod, feeling his erection brushing her inner thigh. "Are _you_ sure?"

He went silent and frowned. "I'm not sure.", Sheldon said honestly. "I still want to do it anyway."

"I'll take it.", Amy chuckled and they smiled at eachother before he grasped her hips, looking for the right angle. He used his hand to guide himself to her entrance. Sheldon saw Amy bite her lip and assumed she was anticipating the pain that was to come. He didn't really want to hurt her but it was too late now; the man had been driven mad with lust and he needed to feel satisfied. Slowly, he began to bury himself into her and met the resistance he assumed was her hymen.

Amy was squeezing her eyes shut and gripping his arms as if trying to keep her world from falling down. When she didn't utter a word he took it as a sign to move on, and he did, finally breaking the barrier of her purity. He closed his own eyes for a moment, overwhelmed by the sensation of her tightness enveloping him, going all the way inside. Sheldon allowed himself to look at her again and saw Amy whimpering, a tear rolling down her face. For a moment there he thought he was going to panic, but he couldn't, he had to be strong for her.

"Is it really that bad?", he asked, wiping the stray tear away.

"You have no idea.", she opened her eyes and replied between cries and laughs. "Ouch. Can you stay still for a moment?"

"Sure.", he said, but it was easier said than done. Now that he was inside all he wanted was to keep moving, to ravish her and sate his lust. It was hard to play nice.

Amy loosened her grip on his arms and tried to steady her breath. After a few seconds, she looked at him again. "Okay. You can move now."

That was all he needed to hear. Sheldon started to move in and out of her, careful and gentle at first, knowing the pain would be lingering for a while. It was when she started moaning and pressing her hands against his back that he decided to speed up, diving into her with a strength he didn't even know he had, his breaths coming out raspy and unsteady.

"Oh.. oh boy.", his mind seemed to melt and if he wasn't so caught up in their "activities" he would truly be worrying about wasting those neurons. He pounded her furiously, encouraged by the sexy noises she was making.

"Sheldon.. I'm.. I'm almost there.", Amy gasped, hugging him tight. She was in ecstasy, and the feeling that started in her nether regions began to spread across entire body, making the brunette tremble with so much pleasure. But then the pounding came to a halt, and she shot her eyes up at him, searching for an answer. "Why..?"

His eyes were cold, and dark. "Not yet." He then started to move again, very slow, taking his time. His lips formed an evil grin as she groaned in frustration. His hands gripped her hips firmly, keeping her from trying to steal the control of the situation.

"Please?", she shot him a pleading look and he almost took pity on her. Almost.

"Please what?", he cocked a brow at his girlfriend, keeping it cool.

"Please.. let me come.", she asked after much hesitation. Why was he doing this to her?

"No.", Sheldon dipped his head and smirked against her ear, making her skin crawl. He kept on going on his own, torturous pace, ignoring her cries of protest and building his own peak. Seeing her squirm like that made him feel so.. powerful. He felt like a god. A sex god.

Finally, he felt the need to build up speed again. Amy cried out, feeling that familiar sensation filling her, but he wasn't done, not yet. Sheldon kept playing his little game, building her up only to let her down, alternating between going slow and screwing her brains out, before he couldn't take it anymore. Nor could she.

"Sheldon, please!", she managed to say between cries as he rammed himself inside her again and again. "I.. I can't.."

"It's okay.", he said against her ear breathlessly. "Come for me."

Amy felt her heart race and pressed her head against he pillow, unable to control her moans as her body bended to his commands, and she came with crashing waves of pleasure, almost going numb for a while. He buried his own forehead against that same pillow, muffling a grunt as he reached his own orgasm, his seed filling her. He was thankful Amy had been on the pill for a while now because coming inside her felt _so damn right_.

After a few more pumps he rolled off her and laid by her side, and they stayed in a deep silence, eyes staring up at the ceiling. It was not until a couple of minutes later he started to feel his breathing begin to steady, and Sheldon became awfully aware of how sticky and sweaty he really was. "I'm not sure what the correct social protocol for this situation is, but can we have that shower now?"

She tilted her head and looked at him, beaming. Something warm and wet inside her lady parts threatened to drip out, and she immediately recognized what it was. They didn't need a condom, so it was to be expected. "Oh God, please, yes."

_**Aaaand here it is! Smut as promised. Sorry, no spanking this time.**_

_**Rushed to finish this chapter today because I might not have time to write for the next four or five days.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Please forgive any spelling mistakes, english is not my native language.**

**CHAPTER 14**

Night time fell in the streets of San Diego. Penny sat in her and Leonard's hotel room, while chatting with Bernadette. The guys were still out enjoying themselves, apparently.

"I'm worried.", the Nebraskan blonde said, after sipping on her glass of cheap wine. "Amy hasn't been answering my calls, and Sheldon shut his phone. Maybe we should go check up on them?"

"I think we should let them sort their problems out first.", Bernadette tried to talk some sense into her. "I'm sure Amy will call soon."

"I don't know..", Penny made a sad face but was interrupted by a loud knock coming from outside. She placed the wine glass on the night stand and walked over to the door. "Amy!", she was surprised to see the brunette standing there, in her usual conservative attire.

"Hey Bestie. Hi Bernadette.", she greeted and walked in, while the blonde closed the door behind them.

"Are you feeling better? Did he apologize?", Penny showered the poor girl with questions before she had the chance to say anything else. Amy cringed at how fiercely her best friend clutched her arms, but she appreciated the concern. "He best apologize, or I'll punch some sense into that crazy bastard!"

Amy chuckled and felt Penny slowly let her go. She sat down in the bed, close to Bernadette. "Oh, I'm feeling better. Much better.", the neurobiologist couldn't help but grin at the memories. "Sheldon.. did more than just apologize."

Penny stood in front of her two friends, placing her hands on her hips. "What do you mean?"

"He admitted he was jealous. Then when I told him I love him, he said it back.", Amy confessed, a small blush creeping on her cheeks. Penny and Bernadette gasped in shock, and she giggled in response. "Well, he freaked out a little, but I got him to say it anyway. It was cute."

"Sheldon confessed he's in love with you?!", Penny exclaimed and instantly trigged a group hug. "Oh my God, sweetie! I'm so happy for you guys!"

Amy enjoyed the warmth of their embrace and smiled when the two blondes finally let go. She cocked her head to the side and smirked. "That's not all.", she took Penny's hands on hers and forced her bestie to sit down aswell. There was some hesitance before she would spill her guts about the greatest accomplishment of the day. "We did it."

"Did.. what?", Penny furrowed her brows. She knew them long enough to understand Amy could mean anything by that.

"Sex.", Amy rolled her eyes playfully. "We had sex!" No matter how many times she said it, it was still hard to believe.

"Ames!", Penny's mouth dropped open and she gasped for air, she knew eventually this day would come, but she hadn't expected for it to arrive so soon!

"Amy! Congratulations!", Bernadette beamed at her side. "You're a woman now."

"How was I not a woman before?", Amy quirked a brow at her friend, not quite getting it.

"Nevermind.", Penny waved a hand in front of her before catching Amy's hands and squeezing tightly. She looked absolutely electric. "Details, details! Wait. Actually, I'm not sure if I wanna hear this."

"Well, let's just say Sheldon is quite a beast in the bedroom.", the brunette said while looking quite cheeky. The three friends laughed about the irony of it all. "Seriously though. How did he get so good at it? It's like Sheldon knew exactly what to do! I mean, we were both virgins, how is that even possible?"

"Maybe he did read that book we got him?", Penny pondered out loud, but before Amy could ask her what book she was talking about, she carried on with her thoughts. "Ah well. Sheldon is a fast learner and you know he likes to be in control. Most first times are not that amazing, so I guess you're lucky to have a man that is that keen on doing his research."

Amy giggled. "I guess I really am."

...

Outside, in the hotel lobby, Leonard, Howard and Raj hung out still in their Starfleet costumes. Sheldon had agreed to meet them and have whatever it was they insisted on calling "guy time".

Sheldon took a seat in his chosen spot and listened quietly while his three other friends chatted happily about the convention. Eventually, Leonard peeked at him with curiosity, wondering how come he hasn't been babbling like he usually did. Then he noticed it, a small, faint smile forming upon the corner of the lanky man's thin lips. Sheldon was fidgeting in his seat and it was as if he wasn't even there. No, he definitely had something on his mind.

"You OK, Buddy?", Sheldon snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see all eyes on him now. He clutched the arms of his comfy chair and swallowed, trying to keep it cool. "Did you apologize to Amy?"

"I did.", he answered promptly, looking rather serious.

"So I take it you guys are good again?", the smaller man adjusted his glasses and shifted in his seat to get a better look at his roommate.

"Yes.", Sheldon answer monosyllabically and averted his friends gaze. Leonard was about to question him about how uncomfortable the physicist looked right now, but he was distracted by a buzzing sound coming from his pocked. He immediately reached inside and picked his phone up.

"You dog!", Leonard laughed, while reading something on the screen. Sheldon's eyes grew large and he stiffened against the armchair. Drats.

"What? What is it?", Raj and Howard moved behind Leonard's chair to check it out, but he quickly put the phone away and smirked.

"Care to tell our friends here, Shelly?", Leonard asked in a mocking tone. This was too good to be true.

Sheldon felt the familiar dread creep inside him and shifted his gaze from Howard to Raj several times, before he let out a breath and tried to compose himself. He placed a hand over his lip before he spoke. "I had intercourse with Amy."

"What?", Howard squinted while Raj made a face, indicating they couldn't hear him with his mouth covered like that. Sheldon sighed and rolled his eyes before dropping his hand back to the arm of the chair.

"I had intercourse with Amy!", he repeated impatiently, trying to keep his voice low so others wouldn't hear it.

"You.. you did WHAT?!", Howard gasped in disbelief as Raj clutched on the back of Leonard's chair, needing to hold onto something.

"Are you going deaf? I'm not going to repeat myself.", Sheldon's mouth formed a line as he crossed his arms.

"No.. I..", the Jewish man steadied himself. "I mean how the heck did that happen?"

Sheldon frowned. This was embarrassing, but it was best to tell them all about it now, otherwise his friends would never leave him alone. Damn Penny and her text messages. "As you know, Amy and I had a quarrel earlier today.", he paused, but the excited look on their faces told him to carry on, so he did. "When I went to our hotel room to apologize, we ended up confessing our.. feelings.. for eachother. Anyway, one thing lead to the other and we ended up engaging in coitus."

Leonard, Howard and Raj exchanged looks, but the engineer was the first to speak up. "So.. how was it?"

"Ooookay.", Sheldon got up from his seat and dusted his hands. "This is way out of my comfort zone. And as you can see, it's almost bed time. Have a good night, gentlemen.", he said before walking off.

"Congratulations, Sheldon!", he heard his friends laughing loudly behind.

**_Chapter 14 is here! Really short, I know, but next one will be better. So sorry about the delay too! I've been crazy busy lately ):_**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Please forgive any spelling mistakes, english is not my native language.**

**CHAPTER 15**

It was the night of the second and last day the gang would be attending Comic Con. Sheldon and Amy arrived at their hotel room, he was wearing a Green Lantern costume that fit nicely on his lean, tall shape, but Amy hadn't brought any extra costumes along, so she just wore a normal dress and shoes instead. After the whole Star Trek costume fiasco she didn't want to stir up any more jealousy anyway.

"Ah, what a fun day.", Sheldon said, peeling the mask off his face. He sat down in the bed and proceeded to remove his boots carefully. "I'm glad you decided to tag along.", he confessed with a small smile.

"Why, thank you.", Amy beamed. When Sheldon moved his hands to start undressing, she stopped him. "Wait. Don't take it off."

Sheldon quirked a brow and shot his eyes up. "Amy, I can't take a shower with my costume still on."

"It's just.. you look so sexy as a Lantern.", she grinned like the vixen she was, and leaned down so she straddled him, slowly beckoning the physicist down on the mattress. "I like a man in an uniform."

"Amy!", he cast her a frivolous look and held her wrists up so she would stop trying to push him down. "I'm not going to do the nasty with you while wearing my costume! It would ruin it."

The brunette giggled and pushed him down anyway; it wasn't like Sheldon was putting up much of a fight. She placed butterfly kisses along his neck and he gasped, pushing against her shoulders gently while trying to stop her silly attempts to seduce him.

"Amy. Amy!", Sheldon yelped hopelessly, followed by an audible groan when she dared ground her hips against him. He instantly regretted agreeing to a physical relationship now, Amy probably thought she was entitled to abusing him like this whenever she felt like it. No, that wasn't right. He was still Dr. Sheldon Cooper and god damn it, he would have order. "Stop.", his voice commanded and he sat up again with his girlfriend still against his lap. "Honestly, this is what I feared. You have become a slave of your baser urges, haven't you?"

"And whose fault is that?", Amy smirked mischievously and pressed her core against his erection. Sheldon squeezed his eyes shut for a second, trying to gather enough will power to resist her. It was proving to be harder than he thought. "Come on Sheldon. It would be a waste not to put this big bed to a good use." He opened his eyes and frowned at her. Then he saw Amy put on a serious look, adjusting her glasses. "It would be most illogical."

The physicist blinked and just stared at his stern girlfriend for a moment. Then he tilted his head to the side slightly and she could see his eyes darken. "You do have a point."

Amy felt proud, she was able to use Sheldon's biggest weapon – reason – against him. She moistened her lips and leaned her face against his own, closing her eyes slowly, as he mimicked her actions. When their mouths met she could feel his hands on her waist, holding her securely. The brunette grinned against his mouth, it felt so good to finally be able to be with the love of her life like this. She moaned in delight.

Before Amy could deepen the kiss, she was interrupted by her boyfriend gently grabbing her arms and flipping her over so he was now on top. He looked down at her cloudy green eyes and suddenly began undoing his costume.

"Aw.", she pouted, and he furrowed his brows in response.

"I cannot proceed with the costume still on.", Sheldon stated, shrugging the fabric off his pale shoulders. Amy bit her lower lip at the sight of his bare chest and nodded, entirely convinced now.

"Sorry. Go ahead.", he heard her say and his agile hands carried on with the task of removing the remaining garment. Sheldon stood there with his boxers. She gave him a quite playful look and wrapped her legs around his thin waist, pulling the man closer so their bodies met once more.

"After this I was hoping we could discuss those amendments to the Relationship Agreement.", he suggested, his lips mere inches from her face. Amy watched him through her glasses and nodded with pure excitement. "Good.", Sheldon caught her lips on his, ready to focus on giving his woman the relief she required.

...

A couple of weeks after the gang arrived back at Pasadena, Leonard sat at home, working on his computer. He heard someone walk in and looked towards the door. Sheldon walked in hand in hand with Amy, who looked rather enthusiastic.

"Hey guys.", he shot his brows up at the couple of friends as they crossed the livingroom together. Sheldon halted in front of the smaller man with his pokerface on.

"Hello Leonard. As you are aware this is one of my biweekly scheduled coital nights with Amy.", he explained with so much professionalism it was hard to believe he was talking about his sex life with his girlfriend. "We will be retiring into my bedroom now, if you don't mind."

"What?!", Leonard exclaimed, holding onto the arms of his chair. "I thought you joking about that!"

"Leonard, I never joke around.", Sheldon waved his hand dismissively in front of him. "If you have any further inquiries please refer to the schedule I pinned on the fridge. Good night.", the tall man turned around and dragged Amy into the hallway. She wiggled her brows and beamed excitedly before turning around and following him inside the bedroom.

"This is so romantic!", she squealed.

Leonard watched the whole thing with his mouth hanging open, and got up as soon as they were out of sight. He rushed towards the fridge and localized the piece of paper hanging there. There is was, an updated schedule of Sheldon's whereabouts, including the nights he had reserved to keep sexual relations with Amy.

"You've got to be kidding me."


End file.
